Teoria Geral de Sirius Black
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: Estudo realizado com o objetivo principal de fazer uma análise comportamental do objeto de pesquisa - o estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Sirius Black. Bom, na verdade não. O foco sou eu, Marlene Mckinnon. O Black é só uma parte do problema. O objetivo disso aqui é entender como eu falhei miseravelmente na minha tarefa: não me apaixonar por aquele idiota.
1. Introdução

****Disclaimer:**** _Estudo realizado com o objetivo principal de fazer uma análise comportamental do objeto de pesquisa - o estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Sirius Black._

 _Bom, na verdade não._

 _O foco sou eu, Marlene McKinnon. O Black é só uma parte do problema. O objetivo disso aqui é entender como eu falhei miseravelmente na minha tarefa: não me apaixonar por aquele idiota._

* * *

\- História sem fins lucrativos.

\- Os personagens citados não me pertencem, apenas os pego emprestados com a J.K. Rowling para me divertir.

\- Essa fic é uma continuação (mais ou menos) de Teoria Geral de James Potter também postada aqui, só que com foco na relação Sirius Black/Marlene Mckinnon que é mencionada na outra fanfic.

\- Não é necessário ler a outra fic para entender essa, mas a relação Jily será citada várias vezes, assim como a Blackinnon foi citada na outra, então as duas se complementam.

\- Playlist da fic no spotify : user/ladymontgomeryy/playlist/57jgBHG3Hsh9Jxis6cbrin

* * *

 **TEORIA GERAL DE SIRIUS BLACK**

* * *

 ** **Introdução****

* * *

O presente trabalho tem como objetivo principal fazer uma análise comportamental do objeto de pesquisa - o estudante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Sirius Black.

A escolha do tema a ser pesquisado justifica-se devido a …. AH QUER SABER? EU NÃO SOU A LILY E NÃO SIRVO PARA ISSO! Não tenho paciência para linguagem técnica ou referências bibliográficas.

Ela é minha melhor amiga e me disse que fazer isso a ajudou com o Potter, mas eu duvido que funcione comigo. Eu já estou ferrada! Se eu estou me dispondo a relatar tudo isso é porque estou a ponto de enlouquecer!

Mas a Lily¹ pode ter razão, talvez analisando tudo desde o inicio, parte por parte, eu consiga entender onde foi que eu errei. Então não custa tentar...

Aqui vamos nós para a linguagem técnica outra vez:

O tema de estudo justifica-se devido a burrice da autora que acabou se apaixonando pela pessoa mais errada que conseguiu encontrar em seus dezessete anos de vida.

Eu sei que praticamente todo mundo faz isso pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas eu sempre me vangloriei de ser imune, e eu era. Eu posso fazer sim muita besteira, mas com amor/relacionamentos eu sempre tive o pé no chão, era a unica coisa em que eu podia me considerar uma pessoa sensata, até mais do que a Lily. Então o Black veio e acabou com isso...

Mas voltando: o estudo compreende o período de 1976 a 1978 e será dividido em itens (que ainda não sei quantos vão ser) que irão relatar as interações que tive com aquele cretino, digo, objeto de pesquisa desde o momento em que acabamos nos aproximando mais do que devíamos e até o presente, em que me encontro completamente ferrada.

Espero que durante este estudo eu consiga entender qual foi o momento decisivo para a minha derrota, onde foi que eu perdi completamente a cabeça e falhei na minha missão. Na única coisa que eu não podia fazer: Me apaixonar pelo imbecil do Sirius Black!

 **Palavras chave:** _analise comportamental, Marlene MacKinnon, completamente louca, Sirius Black, como faz para desapaixonar?_

* * *

Notas:

¹ - Lily disse que não tenho nenhum comprometimento acadêmico e que na introdução já consegui transformar isso aqui em um diário ( coisa que ela diz que demorou pelo menos uns cinco capítulos para fazer no estudo dela).

Ela também disse que isso pode ser um sinal de que eu estou bem pior do que ela.

Ela não tá ajudando.


	2. Item I

****Item I****

* * *

 ** **A primeira baixa na minha imunidade****

* * *

 ** _ _Setembro de 1976__**

 ** _ _Hogwarts – Segunda semana de aula.__**

Foi tudo minha culpa.

Totalmente minha culpa.

Se eu estivesse prestando atenção no Flitwick naquela aula de feitiços no sexto ano e não na Dorcas nada disso teria acontecido.

O que eu estou passando agora deve ser carma ruim. O Flitwick é um professor tão amorzinho, não é? Não se deve ignorá-lo para prestar atenção na tonta da sua amiga que fica babando em cretinos como o Sirius Black, mesmo que você concorde quando ela diz que ele é mais lindo do que devia ser legalmente permitido.

— Eu sei que você quer me matar Lene, mas eu simplesmente não consigo parar de olhar para ele. - ela disse após eu pedir pelo que devia ser a enésima vez só naquela última meia hora para ela, por favor, se controlar. - Ele é tão lindo...

Claro que ele é lindo. Todo mundo sabe disso. Além disso eu tive bastante tempo para notar já que sou da mesma casa que ele e nós dois estamos no time de Quadribol.

Ele é alto, tem um corpo legal ( Pois é, eu olho. O vestiário é misto afinal de contas, e algumas pessoas são bem menos tímidas do que outras...), e o rosto dele parece o de um modelo daqueles catálogos trouxas, com aquele cabelo caindo na frente dos olhos cinzentos e tudo mais. Para qualquer um que não esteja acostumado é realmente meio impressionante, até porque a maioria dos garotos da nossa idade são bem esquisitos. Para mim já não fazia tanta diferença, eu devo ter desenvolvido algum tipo de imunidade com a convivência e o Black não fazia todo aquele efeito em mim.

A Dorcas, porém, só parecia ter notado que ele é bonito no dia anterior quando assistiu ao meu teste de Quadribol (que aliás eu nem precisava ter feito, foi mera formalidade). Ela é da Corvinal, mas eu tinha conseguido convencer o James a deixá-la assistir porque estava com medo de que se a deixasse sozinha ela ia acabar mandando alguma carta para o ex namorado pedindo para reatar, mas durante aquela aula já estava começando a me arrepender disso, já que foi assim que ela viu o Black (e nem foi no vestiário) e ficou hipnotizada.

— Você podia tentar parar pelo menos durante a aula, antes que acabe furando o meu olho com a sua varinha.

— Desculpa. - ela disse envergonhada e parou de olhar para o garoto que estava sentado a algumas fileiras na nossa frente. Lily estava sentada do meu lado e toda hora revirava os olhos para Dorcas. Ela já andava de mau humor porque o James continuava sem falar com ela, e a paixonite da Dorcas pelo melhor amigo dele só estava servindo para deixá-la mais irritada.

— Ele esteve bem na sua frente por seis anos, tente se controlar! - Lily disse sem paciência.

— Era diferente. Eu não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além do Sebastian. - Dorcas disse voltando a olhar para o Sirius com cara de bezerra apaixonada no que foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

Sebastian era mais velho e tinha sido namorado da Dorcas por dois anos, mas o cretino tinha terminado com ela no meio do verão, aparentemente sem motivo, mas ouvimos boatos de que ele já estava namorando com uma colega de trabalho dele no ministério. Dorcas ficou muito mal e Sirius era o primeiro cara para quem ela olhava desde o término e por mais que achasse aquilo irritante, talvez uma distração fosse boa para ela.

Porque claro que não podia passar disso. O Black não presta, todo mundo sabe disso. E não tinha como a Dorcas estar seriamente apaixonada por ele, não? Minha amiga não é burra, meio avoada talvez, mas não a ponto de levar um cara daquele a sério. Ele podia cumprir perfeitamente o papel daquele cara com quem a gente sai para se recuperar do fim de um relacionamento e depois parte para outra. Seria bom para ela sair com alguém para esquecer o idiota do ex.

Por isso eu me esforcei para ter paciência com a Dorcas durante a aula e mais tarde decidi fazer uma boa ação.

Sirius e eu podíamos não ser amigos, mas também não eramos completos estranhos. Como eu expliquei acima, até que convivíamos bastante. Então não seria assim tão estranho se eu perguntasse se ele estava saindo com alguém, seria? E se não estivesse eu podia perfeitamente convencê-lo a convidar a Dorcas para ir para Hogsmead ou algo do tipo. E ele seria convencido, meu poder de persuasão é excelente. E a Dorcas é linda, o Black teria que ser louco para não querer sair com ela.

Claro que mesmo naquela época eu devia ter desconfiado de que isso acabaria mal, não para a Dorcas, mas para mim. Porque essa é a vida de Marlene McKinnon, até quando eu tento fazer uma boa ação acabo me ferrando.

Mas como nem as aulas de adivinhação poderiam ter me preparado para o que o futuro me reservava, eu passei um bom tempo aquela tarde sentada na sala comunal fingindo que lia uma revista quando na verdade estava apenas observando o Black e o Lupin jogando uma partida de snap explosivo particularmente escandalosa. Para o Black, o barulho das cartas explodindo não bastava, ele tinha que fazer a maior gritaria quando ganhava, o que eu desconfiava que só estava acontecendo porque o Lupin nem estava prestando atenção no jogo. Ele parecia meio doente e não era porque estava com o rosto chamuscado depois de ter perdido duas vezes.

Os dois terminaram a partida e Lupin se levantou em meio a mais gritos do Black e foi para o dormitório, ele também já devia estar de saco cheio. Eu resolvi acabar logo com aquilo, afinal de contas tinha mais o que fazer. E isso envolvia encontrar o Adam, o cara com quem eu estava saindo na época, na torre de astronomia mais tarde. Parei de fingir que lia a revista e encarei o Black, que me encarou de volta abrindo um sorriso torto. Ele parecia que estava posando para a droga de um catálogo, será que ele não tinha consciência do quanto era bonito, ou tinha e fazia de propósito?

— Lupin cansou de te deixar ganhar? - eu provoquei no que ele abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso cheio de si.

— Temos uma desafiante? - ele perguntou indicando a poltrona que Lupin tinha deixado vaga e eu fui me sentar na frente dele.

Black começou a embaralhar a cartas e quando começamos a jogar descobri que afinal de contas ele era mesmo bom naquele jogo, mas mesmo assim eu ganhei. Ele mal acreditou quando as cartas explodiram na cara dele e eu resisti ao impulso de imitá-lo e fazer um escândalo, me contentando em sorrir triunfante para o seu rosto chamuscado.

— Tenho que admitir que você é boa.

— Não é como se fosse a única coisa que eu jogo melhor do que você não é mesmo? - eu provoquei me referindo ao Quadribol no que ele sorriu novamente.

— Veremos isso no próximo treino McKinnon, já faz um tempo que eu não jogo como artilheiro mas vou ficar feliz em te ensinar alguma coisa.

— Isso se eu não te derrubar primeiro da vassoura enquanto te mostro como é que se rebate um balaço direito.

— Vou adorar te ver tentando. - Ele continuou me encarando com aquele sorriso desafiador. - Mas isso pode esperar, já que tenho a impressão de que você não veio até aqui só para me desafiar. Tem algo em que eu posso ajudá-la McKinnon?

— Na verdade tem. Você vai com alguém para Hogsmead no fim de semana?- Eu não estava com paciência para inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada, então fui bem clara.

Sirius me olhou de um jeito diferente e alargou o sorriso. Percebi que não era tão imune assim a ele, pelo menos não quando ele sorria. Se não tomasse cuidado podia acabar ficando igual a Dorcas.

— Direta. Gostei. - ele respondeu ainda sorrindo. - Te espero as duas no três vassouras.

Espera aí, o quê?

Eu tinha acabado de marcar um encontro com o Black? Por um momento me esqueci de que estava ali porque era a Dorcas quem estava interessada nele e só conseguia encará-lo e quando abri a boca não consegui disfarçar o tom de surpresa.

— Fácil assim?

Tanta gente aí babando por ele e sem coragem para chamá-lo para sair e era fácil desse jeito? Eu me sentia na obrigação de divulgar essa informação para o mundo. Bem, pelo menos depois de cumprir a minha missão e fazê-lo sair com a Dorcas.

— Pra quê dificultar? Só estaríamos desperdiçando o tempo que seria melhor gasto de outra forma. - ele continuava exibindo aquele sorriso torto, o que percebi que fazia com que eu raciocinasse de forma bem lenta. Minha imunidade devia estar ficando baixa, só isso para explicar o fato de não ter dito de uma vez que não era eu a interessada. - E se você não me convidasse, eu mesmo ia te chamar.

— Ia? - Eu indaguei cada vez mais confusa.

— Ia. Tenho um fraco por garotas que conseguem ganhar de mim no snap explosivo. Mas confesso que você me surpreendeu. Gosto de garotas que demonstram o que querem. - o tom dele era absurdamente arrogante. Nesse momento, tive certeza de que ele sabia sim que era bonito e se exibia de propósito.

— Especialmente quando o que elas querem é você? - eu perguntei cheia de sarcasmo. Bonito ou não, ele estava começando a me irritar com aquela arrogância toda e eu sentia vontade de arrancar aquele sorrisinho presunçoso da cara dele aos tapas. Isso devia ser a minha imunidade voltando. Ele nem mesmo respondeu a pergunta, apenas continuou me encarando daquele jeito irritante. - E por que você teve tanta certeza de que eu te queria? Se você não reparou em nenhum momento eu disse que era a interessada.

— Não precisava, eu notei você me olhando toda hora, espiando por cima da revista...

— Não tinha como não olhar para você! - eu me defendi corando e levantei da poltrona, mas o que eu disse não teve o efeito esperado já que parecia ter inflado o ego dele ainda mais. - Quer dizer, você estava fazendo um escândalo!

— Claro McKinnon, entendo. - ele disse se levantando e parou na minha frente, um pouco perto demais. - Eu também não consigo não olhar para você.

Eu ergui os olhos para encará-lo e senti minha imunidade voltando a baixar. Black me encarava com um sorriso predatório, e os olhos dele brilhavam maliciosamente. Estava tão perto que eu podia sentir a respiração dele contra o meu rosto e acabei desviando o olhar para a boca dele, e ele obviamente percebeu já que alargou o sorriso.

— Inclusive, você não precisa esperar pelo final de semana. Podemos ir dar uma volta agora mesmo.

Eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo e desviei o olhar. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Desde quando eu me transformava em um pimentão ambulante perto do Black? Só podia ser alguma reação àquele ego imenso. A Lily sempre falou do James, mas o Black é mil vezes pior! Como ele se atrevia? Naquele momento eu realmente queria que estivéssemos no campo de Quadribol, assim eu poderia acertar um balaço no meio da cara dele.

— Desculpe desapontá-lo Black, mas não. - Eu estreitei os olhos e voltei a encará-lo no que ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, se você prefere esperar.

— Na verdade, não sei se você reparou, mas eu nem mesmo te convidei para sair. - eu disse ficando satisfeita em ver que ele finalmente desmanchou aquele sorriso idiota e franziu o cenho. - O interesse não era meu, mas de uma amiga.

— Amiga? - ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Pois é. Amiga essa que não vai chegar nem perto de um babaca presunçoso como você!

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça parecendo confuso.

— Bom, realmente pareceu que era você quem estava interessada.

— Não teria parecido se você tivesse me deixado terminar de falar antes de marcar um encontro comigo!

— Já está marcado mesmo, então você bem que podia ir. - ele voltou a sorrir me provocando.

— Que parte de "era a minha amiga quem estava interessada" você não entendeu? Que espécie de traíra você pensa que eu sou? Além disso não tenho o menor interesse em sair com você.

— Não é o que está parecendo. - ele cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio.

— Black, eu já vou alguém para Hogsmead, então pode esquecer. - eu disse num suspiro resignado no que ele deu de ombros.

— Aquele Sonserino, Flint?- ele disse no que foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha. Desde quando o Black sabia com que eu saía? Mas ele apenas exibiu uma careta entediada. - Pior para você, mas já que é assim, quem é a amiga?

Por Morgana, eu não acredito! Como alguém pode ser tão cara de pau? Será que ele não percebia que tinha se comportado como um idiota arrogante, e olha que eu já nem esperava que ele fosse uma pessoa decente. Ele nem mesmo conseguiu atender as minhas já bem baixas expectativas, até parece que eu ia deixar ele chegar perto da Dorcas!

— Pode esquecer! Já disse que ela não vai nem chegar perto de você!

— Por que?

— Porque você não vale nada e é meu dever como amiga protegê -la de imbecis da sua espécie.

— Ah McKinnon fala de uma vez, quem é? Ela é bonita? E você já sabia que eu não prestava quando veio falar comigo, que diferença faz?

— A diferença é que você conseguiu ser pior do que eu pensava. E ela é linda, areia demais para o seu caminhãozinho! E já que você demorou demais para mostrar interesse perdeu a vez! - ele não disse nada, continuou com aquele sorrisinho arrogante e eu me afastei, indo para o dormitório. - Não acredito que perdi o meu tempo conversando com você, tchau Black.

— McKinnon? - ele me chamou quando tinha acabado de pisar no primeiro degrau da escada. Ele estava se encaminhando para o buraco do retrato. - Imagino que você vai dizer para a sua amiga que eu não presto, então pode sair comigo depois que ela desistir de mim e você enjoar daquele idiota. Quando isso acontecer é só me avisar.

Eu voltei a estreitar os olhos com vontade de azará-lo e depois prendê-lo no banheiro da murta que geme, mas Black apenas sorriu para mim antes de passar pelo buraco do retrato.

Ele não é um idiota? Arrogante, cretino, ridículo? Eu sei que é, e por isso mesmo eu resolvi começar logo com esse relato, para enfatizar a minha burrice. Aliás, lembrando disso eu só consigo sentir ainda mais raiva de mim, não tem justificativa para eu ter me deixado envolver por essa criatura!

Mas em minha defesa não foi aí que tudo começou. O começo da minha descida para o precipício fica para o próximo relato, que ironicamente foi logo no dia dos namorados de 1977.


	3. Item II

****Item II****

* * *

 ** **O começo do fim****

* * *

 ** _ _Fevereiro de 1977 - Dia dos Namorados__**

Como eu deixei bem claro no relato anterior, quando eu fui falar com o Black naquela tarde eu não sabia no que estava me metendo.

Achei que depois de eu ter deixado bem claro que eu o achava um imbecil ele me deixaria em paz, mas eu estava enganada. O Black acabou desenvolvendo um gosto especial por me provocar. E isso envolvia usar cantadas baratas e me convidar para sair todo santo dia. Não de verdade, pelo menos eu acho que não, não tinha como aquilo ser sério:

 _—_ _McKinnon, seu nome do meio é mentira? Porque você é linda demais pra ser de verdade._

 _—_ _Seu sorriso não é expelliarmus mas acabou de me desarmar._

 _—_ _McKinnon vi algo muito interessante hoje na aula de adivinhação sobre o seu futuro: você saindo comigo. Que tal parar de contrariar o destino?_

Não tinha como acreditar nisso, quer dizer, ele nem fazia aula de adivinhação!

E eu não aceitaria mesmo que se pensasse que era sério, não tinha como eu me deixar seduzir por tamanha estupidez. Mas isso não impedia o Black, ele continuava a me atormentar nas aulas e durante os treinos de Quadribol com aquela conversa fiada, ele até se intrometia nas minhas conversas com a Lily durante o café da manhã. A opinião dele até podia ser útil (principalmente quando se tratava de falar mal do Fawley), mas mesmo assim eu queria enfiar a cara dele na geleia.

Mas o pior de tudo nas provocações do Black era que eu não conseguia não revidar e o provocava de volta.

Ele fazia graça dizendo que eu jogava melhor irritada? Eu dizia que ele devia experimentar se irritar com mais frequência para ver se suas rebatidas melhoravam. Se ele dizia que eu estava linda eu concordava e pedia para ele parar de me secar, afinal a minha beleza era demais para seus olhos de cachorro de pidão. Ele me provocava falando dos caras com quem eu saía e eu perguntava se ele estava com ciúme.

Eu sei que seria mais inteligente apenas ignorá-lo, que uma hora ele se cansaria de mim e encontraria outra vítima, mas era só ele começar e parecia que eu ficava fora de mim. Quando eu percebia já tinha retrucado e lá estava ele me encarando, com uma sobrancelha levantada em desafio e aquele sorriso torto.

Assim como eu não sabia explicar porque retribuía as provocações dele, também não sabia explicar porque aquele sorriso me desconcertava tanto. Devia ser porque me fazia olhar para a boca do Black, e pensar em coisas que eu não devia... É, agora havia uma pequena falha na minha imunidade, acho que ela nunca tinha de fato se recuperado depois daquela primeira baixa. E cada vez mais eu sentia falta do tempo em que essa falha não existia e eu era completamente imune ao charme de Sirius Black.

Afinal, só podia ser essa falha que estava me fazendo repensar a revirada de olhos com a qual respondi o seu último convite para sair. Tinha sido naquela mesma manhã, no dia dos namorados. Ele tinha me elogiado e dito que eu estava perfeita para ir com ele para Hogsmead.

Eu nem ao menos tinha respondido, mas se tivesse, talvez não estaria sentada sozinha no três vassouras, cercada daqueles casaizinhos cheios de dengo.

A Lily tinha acabado de me deixar sozinha na mesa para ir ficar com aquele idiota do Fawley. Em sua defesa, ela realmente parecia meio culpada, mas ela sabia como eu detestava aquele idiota e nem que ela me chamasse eu ia sentar com eles. Até onde sabia a Dorcas também estava em um encontro com um dos irmãos Prewett, na época eu não sabia com qual. A atração dela pelo Black acabou que não tinha durado muito, ainda mais depois que eu contei para ela como o garoto era insuportável. Eu sei ser muito persuasiva, já disse.

Normalmente eu não me importaria de ficar ali sozinha, mas eram tantos casaizinhos que estava ficando deprimente. Quer dizer, eu não precisava ver o Denis Clifford enfiando aquela língua gorda na orelha da Emily Crimson. Podia até ser minha culpa que eu não tivesse um encontro aquele dia, já que fui eu que desmarquei com o Edward Crowley, mas não era por isso que eu precisava presenciar aquele show de horrores. Afinal, o que mais eu podia fazer se o Edward estava levando as coisas um pouco a sério demais? Ele era legal, mas eu não estava apaixonada, ou como eu disse para a Lily, não arrastaria um caminhão cheio de bosta de dragão por ele.

A Lily costuma dizer que minha aversão a relacionamentos vêm do fato de eu sempre medir minha afeição com desafios que envolviam força física extrema e excremento de dragão, mas eu achava que não podia haver teste melhor, se você não está disposto a fazer coisas estúpidas e exageradas como aquela pela pessoa então não era amor de verdade. E nisso até o idiota do Black concordava comigo, aliás ele tinha dito que um caminhão de merda era pouco, que era necessário arrastar uma frota inteira. Ah, por que eu sempre acabo voltando nele?

E ele também estava lá naquele dia, é claro.

Estava encostado no balcão junto com o Lupin. Logo que os vi, fiquei intrigada porque estavam sozinhos, mas então vi que observavam algo no canto do bar enquanto sorriam de forma conspiratória: Pettigrew sentado a uma mesa, conversando com uma garota da Lufa-lufa. É, Pettigrew tinha um encontro e eu não. Isso não melhorou nada o meu dia.

Estranhei também que James não estivesse com eles, mas pensando bem era melhor assim. Por mais que Lily achasse que James não estava nem aí para ela, eu o via várias vezes por dia olhando para ela com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, ele certamente não ia apreciar a cena da minha melhor amiga ali agarrada com o imbecil do Fawley. Voltei a olhar para Black e Lupin, os dois conversavam com Madame Rosmerta e ela não parava de rir de algo que Black tinha dito. Revirei os olhos, mais uma vitima...

Desviei o olhar e resolvi terminar logo a minha cerveja amanteigada e ir embora dali. Talvez se James tivesse mesmo ficado no castelo eu podia tentar convencê-lo a treinar uns arremessos comigo, ele nunca dispensava um treino extra. Bebi o resto de cerveja apressadamente e quando baixei a caneca me deparei com Sirius Black sentado a minha frente, sorrindo igual ao idiota que ele era. Suspirei, era só o que faltava para acabar de vez com o meu dia!

— Oi McKinnon. - ele cumprimentou no que eu apenas ergui uma sobrancelha. - Você ficou com bigodinho de cerveja.

Rapidamente limpei a boca na manga do casaco e voltei a encará-lo, continuava exibindo aquele sorriso irritante.

— Cansou de assistir o encontro do Pettigrew e veio me encher? - perguntei de mau humor, mas como sempre acontecia em nossas interações, o Black não se deixou intimidar.

— Ah, você viu? Nosso garoto está crescendo. - ele disse em meio a um suspiro cheio de orgulho no que eu revirei os olhos.

— Que pais orgulhosos vocês são... Suponho que James ficou no castelo esperando para tirar uma foto dos dois voltando de mãos dadas para o álbum de família.

— Quem dera fosse por isso... - Sirius disse com antipatia desviando o olhar para Lily que beijava o Fawley não muito longe dali. Eu olhei também, exibindo uma careta de nojo que o Black imitou. - Você acha que isso aí vai durar muito? Quer dizer, a Evans não é capaz de gostar mesmo desse idiota, é?

— Eu espero que não. - eu disse em meio a mais uma careta. - Por Morgana, como eu odeio esse babaca!

Black voltou a olhar para mim com um sorriso de aprovação, que depois se transformou em outro, desconfiado.

— Ei, por que está aqui sozinha?

— Eu estava com a Lily, antes de, bom você sabe... - disse indicando o casal vinte.

— Pensei que você tivesse algum encontro hoje. - ele disse sorrindo debochado. - Não acredito que me dispensou para ficar aqui sozinha.

— Já cansei de dizer que você não faz meu tipo Black, aceite. - eu disse retribuindo o sorriso debochado. - E é mais surpreendente que você não tenha um encontro. Como assim Sirius Black está sozinho no dia dos namorados?

— Eu não estou sozinho. - ele disse me encarando enquanto alargava o sorriso. - E se eu não tenho um encontro é porque não convidei ninguém. Tenho uma regra que me impede de vir com alguma garota para Hogsmead no dia dos namorados.

— Ah é, por quê? Não quer ter que gastar dinheiro comprando chocolate para dar de presente?

— Eu dei chocolate de presente! - ele se defendeu. - Para o Moony!

— Claro. - disse sem conseguir evitar de sorrir.

— Não sou pão duro, McKinnon. Se eu não convidei ninguém é porque as garotas tendem a criar muitas expectativas com o dia de hoje, expectativas que não tenho o menor interesse em corresponder. Não vale a dor de cabeça, acredite em mim.

— Awwnn Black, que fofo! Não ilude ninguém hoje, só nos outros 364 dias do ano. Muito nobre da sua parte! - disse cheia de ironia, mas não podia deixar de concordar com ele. Afinal eu não tinha tido aquele mesmo problema?

— Ah McKinnon, não me olhe assim. Eu não sou tão cafajeste quanto você pensa. E eu não iludo ninguém, deixo as minhas intenções bem claras... - Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos sem conseguir acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão cara de pau, mas Black parecia decidido a me convencer de que prestava. - Eu nem sou romântico! Não dou flores, nem chocolates...

— Só para o Lupin... - eu o interrompi.

— Só para o Moony, e flores para o Prongs, ele adora margaridas. - tive que me segurar para não sorrir outra vez, estava começando a entender Madame Rosmerta e sentia que isso não era bom.

— Bom saber, levarei uma margarida quando me atrasar para o treino.

— Só não diga que fui que contei. Mas me deixe provar meu ponto McKinnon, eu não sou nenhum escroto, não trato ninguém mal. Mas também não sou o tipo de cara que leva café na cama, ou que fica todo meloso. E você nunca vai me ver levando alguém ao Madame Puddifoot.

Ele finalizou em meio a uma careta. Eu era obrigada admitir que não sentia a menor vontade de ir ao Madame Puddifoot, mas essa aversão do Black a relacionamentos (sim, no caso dele realmente era aversão) me irritava profundamente.

— Muito obrigada por me fazer lembrar porquê eu nunca vou sair com você.

— Você nem gosta dessas frescuras...

— Talvez um dia eu goste, quando vierem da pessoa certa. - eu respondi com sinceridade. Talvez um dia eu até gostasse mesmo daquelas coisas quando estivesse mesmo apaixonada. Decidi acrescentar aquilo à minha lista de sinais, logo abaixo de arrastar o caminhão de merda. Black porém, não pareceu convencido e apenas revirou os olhos. Foi então percebi uma coisa. - Espera aí, você me convidou para sair hoje! Porque a regra não se aplica a mim?

— Porque você nunca aceita. - ele respondeu sorrindo estranhamente.

— E se logo hoje eu resolvesse aceitar? - eu ergui a sobrancelha, ele desviou o olhar voltando a olhar na direção em que Peter estava. - O que você ia fazer?

— Provavelmente fingir que estava passando mal e depois tentaria remarcar - ele disse ainda sem me encarar. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro cansado.

— Depois dessa você pode parar de insistir..

— Eu não estou insistindo. Falo aquelas besteiras porque gosto de te ver revirando os olhos enquanto tenta não dar risada. - ele disse voltando a me encarar debochado. Não que eu já não soubesse disso, mas ouvi-lo admitir foi um golpe no meu orgulho. - E se algum dia você aceitar estou no lucro, não estou? Se eu estivesse seriamente tentando sair com você, você saberia McKinnon. Agora quer ver algo interessante?

Ele perguntou indicando o canto em que Peter e a menina da Lufa-lufa estavam sentados. Depois daquela eu estava com mais vontade ainda de ir embora, mas antes que eu pudesse me mexer o Black veio para o meu lado da mesa, se espremendo ao meu lado no banco. Pettigrew e a menina estavam conversando muito próximos.

— Vai Peter, vai logo! - o Black dizia baixinho do meu lado.

Eu fiquei parada, surpresa com a proximidade e observamos o casal. Quando Pettigrew finalmente beijou a menina – com a boca um pouco aberta demais na minha opinião – o Black teria gritado se eu não tivesse tapado a boca dele com a mão. Quando o soltei e nos encaramos meu aborrecimento subitamente desapareceu e começamos a rir descontroladamente. Pela primeira vez aquele dia eu me sentia leve ali rindo com ele, me senti idiota por ter passado o dia todo mal humorada e ria disso também.

Foi então que percebi que estávamos perto demais, e como sempre acontecia nessas situações acabei olhando para os lábios dele. Ele parou de rir, me encarava de um jeito estranho. Eu pisquei me obrigando a parar de olhá-lo e me afastei.

— Melhor eu ir embora daqui. Ficar perto de você está me deixando idiota...

— Espera McKinnon! - ele disse quando eu tinha acabado de me levantar. Voltei a olhá-lo, ele esboçou um meio sorriso e passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto que lembrava muito James quando estava nervoso. - Fique, e faça um brinde comigo.

— Um brinde? - eu perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha, ele alargou o sorriso.

— Lógico, ao Peter. Moony não está mais aqui para brindar comigo, você não vai fazer uma desfeita dessas, vai? - ele sorria marotamente, me olhando de um jeito que não deixava ninguém dizer não. Eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem, mas só um. Pelo Peter. - eu voltei a me sentar. Afinal tomar outra cerveja amanteigada seria melhor do que voltar para o castelo para treinar arremessos, e era só manter certa distância dele. Um pouco de distância e eu estaria segura. Ele se levantou para ir pegar cervejas amanteigadas para nós.

Quando ele voltou nós brindamos ao Peter. Ele e a menina não se largavam mais, e Pettigrew parecia estar melhorando em beijá-la, não estava mais parecendo que ia engolir o rosto dela. Quando eu disse isso ao Black ele resolveu brindar a isso também.

E quando a Lily foi embora junto com o Fawley nos olhando feio porque não parávamos de rir ( reparei como a risada do Black parecia um latido e não conseguia parar de rir disso), também brindamos a não ter mais que olhar para a cara deles e depois a muitas outras coisas bem mais estúpidas que eu não me lembro no momento.

Só fomos interrompidos muito tempo depois pelo Lupin que parecia furioso com o nosso estado (em algum momento o Black tinha conseguido convencer Madame Rosmerta a nos servir bebidas mais fortes) fora que já estava escurecendo e era hora de voltar para o castelo. Então ele praticamente nos arrastou para fora do bar e caminhamos até o castelo. Black e eu um pouco alterados, ainda rindo e nos apoiando um no outro.

Aquele dia eu descobri que era capaz de aturar o Black, pelo menos quando nós dois estávamos um pouco bêbados. Afinal ele não era tão irritante assim, ele conseguia me fazer rir, e aquela risada era tão gostosa... Sim, eu estava nesse estado.

É, como podem ver, essa foi outra baixa na minha imunidade. Uma baixa bem grave. Tanto que que nem percebi o perigo que era passar o dia dos namorados com o Black.

Aquela baixa foi fatal, sem ela não teria cometido o meu primeiro erro. Mas esse relato fica para o próximo item.


	4. Item III

****Item III****

* * *

 ** **O primeiro erro****

* * *

 ** _ _Setembro de 1977 – Segunda semana de aula.__**

Odeio admitir mas depois daquele dia eu acabei ficando tolerante até demais com o Black.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais achá-lo tão insuportável. Deve ser verdade que bebidas alcoólicas aproximam as pessoas, afinal eu podia até dizer que quase éramos amigos. Quase porque não era normal sentir vontade de beijar os amigos, mesmo que fosse só de vez em quando.

Vocês podem estar pensando que essa "amizade" foi o meu primeiro erro, mas não foi.

Foi bem pior do que isso.

Até porque eu podia me sentir atraída pelo Black as vezes, mas eu estava conseguindo me virar, afinal, nunca tinha sido difícil achar outro cara para beijar.

Eu já mencionei aqui que eu sempre acabo me ferrando quando tento ajudar os outros, e bem, foi assim que eu cometi o meu primeiro erro.

E ele começou em uma tarde ensolarada de setembro em que eu estava me divertindo bastante assistindo aos testes de Quadribol com o meu quase amiguinho.

— Esse aí é mais míope do que o Prongs! - Sirius disse um pouco alto demais quando um garoto do terceiro ano deixou a goles passar bem do lado dele no que James olhou feio para a gente pela segunda vez. Estávamos os dois jogados na grama e James estava em pé a nossa frente observando enquanto a Samantha arremessava a goles em direção ao garoto que fazia teste para goleiro. - Só vai enxergar a goles quando acertar a cara dele!

— Vocês estão deixando eles nervosos! - James reclamou.

— Se eles não conseguem jogar bem com nós dois assistindo, como espera que façam isso com a escola toda vendo? - Sirius retrucou.

— É capitão, se nós os deixamos nervosos imagine o que a torcida da Sonserina pode fazer? - eu emendei no que Sirius sorriu para mim e eu retribui.

— Pelo menos disfarcem. - James disse balançando a cabeça contrariado. - Ou melhor, já que estão aí sem fazer nada podiam me fazer o favor de pegar algumas vassouras lá no vestiário.

Black esboçou uma careta que dizia que ele não estava com a menor vontade de levantar dali e eu me sentia do mesmo jeito.

— Aquelas vassouras velhas da escola? São horríveis! - eu reclamei. Pela primeira vez aquele dia senti pena dos alunos que estavam sentados na arquibancada esperando para fazer o teste. E tinham muitos, as inscrições tinham batido recorde. Provavelmente efeito da vitória linda que tivemos na temporada anterior.

— São, desse jeito eu já posso eliminar os que não conseguirem ficar em cima delas. - James sorriu marotamente no que eu fui obrigada a admitir que era uma boa estratégia e me levantei da grama.

— Não comece a testar nenhum reserva de artilheiro até eu voltar. Não quero ter que jogar com outro fominha de goles, já basta você! - eu ameacei no que James revirou os olhos.

Black exibiu outra careta preguiçosa, mas se levantou da grama e me seguiu, caminhando lentamente para o vestiário. Olhei para as nuvens acima no céu, tentando me concentrar nelas para não olhar para Sirius ao meu lado. Aquele era um daqueles dias em que ele estava mais bonito do que o normal e que exigiam mais da minha força de vontade. Podia sentir que ele estava me olhando e continuei a encarar as nuvens, me concentrando em uma que parecia um cachorro.

— McKinnon, quais são as intenções da sua amiga com o Prongs? - Sirius perguntou interrompendo minha distração.

— Que amiga?

— Você sabe que amiga. Ela estava toda alegrinha conversando ontem com o James... - ele disse debochando.

— E o que tem? Isso é bom não é? Ele gosta dela á anos.

— E é por isso mesmo eu quero saber.

— Está com ciúme Black? Tenho certeza que o James não vai deixar que a Lily interfira no casamento de vocês. Ele te conheceu primeiro. - ele riu, aquela risada que parecia um latido. De repente aquela nuvem em formato de cachorro não era mais uma distração boa o suficiente.

— O problema não é esse McKinnon, e claro que eu sei que sempre vou vir primeiro. E foi você mesma que disse amigos tem que ser protegidos de babacas, não foi? Mulheres também podem ser babacas.

— Não sabia que prestava atenção no que eu falo. - eu disse desviando o olhar das nuvens e o encarei surpresa. - E é a Lily. Ela não é babaca.

— Bom para ela. - ele resmungou ao meu lado no que eu não pude evitar de rir.

Tínhamos chegado ao vestiário e entramos, indo até o fundo, onde os equipamentos ficam guardados. Por algum tempo nos distraímos escolhendo as piores vassouras para levar para os testes. Separamos cinco que estavam literalmente caindo aos pedaços, imaginando que seriam suficientes para o propósito do James.

Embora Sirius parecesse estar se divertindo com essa possibilidade eu esperava que o teste não acabasse sendo interrompido com alguém indo para a enfermaria. Eu peguei duas vassouras e as carreguei para a entrada deixando Sirius pegar o restante.

Logo que saímos do vestiário eu voltei a encarar as nuvens enquanto arrastava as vassouras preguiçosamente pela grama.

— O que você olha tanto? - Sirius me perguntou no que eu sorri.

— O que aquela nuvem parece para você? - ele demorou alguns segundos para me responder e quando o fez emitiu um ruido engasgado antes de falar.

— Meu pai.

— Para mim parece um hipogrifo. Como pode parecer o seu pai? - eu disse franzindo o cenho e desviei o olhar da nuvem para encará-lo.

Mas Sirius não olhava mais para mim, ou para o céu, e sim para um grupo de bruxos que entravam no campo, seguindo a Professora McGonagall . Pareciam estar fazendo algum tipo de visita. Imaginei que fosse o conselho diretor embora nunca tivesse visto nenhum deles antes.

— Seu pai faz parte do conselho diretor da escola?

— Parece que agora faz. - Sirius respondeu com uma voz sem emoção.

Ele não precisou me dizer qual deles era o pai dele. O homem era a versão mais velha dele, e tão bonito quanto. Mas diferente de Sirius ele tinha uma postura fria, altiva que já era suficiente para me intimidar àquela distância.

Eu sabia que Sirius nunca tinha se dado bem com a família ( que tinha fama de ser horrível) e que não morava com os pais desde o ano passado. Não que tivéssemos tido uma longa conversa sobre o assunto enquanto escovávamos o cabelo um do outro. Tudo o que descobri foi deduzido por alguma informação descoberta ao acaso.

Sabia que ele morava com o James porque ouvi os dois comentando. E ele sempre falava muito mal dos parentes (deviam ser realmente horríveis), então deduzi que fosse por isso. E uma vez ele me mostrou umas fotos de um apartamento em Londres perguntando o que achava. Eu respondi que a cozinha era pequena demais e quando viu que eu o olhava sem entender nada, disse que tinha recebido uma herança e estava planejando comprar um apartamento e uma moto.

Apesar de estar fazendo planos para gastar dinheiro, ele não parecia nada feliz e muito menos disposto a falar sobre o assunto, então eu apenas comecei a enchê-lo de perguntas sobre a tal motocicleta e ele respondeu parecendo bem mais animado.

Não sabia quem tinha deixado a herança e nem como e porquê ele tinha saído de casa. Se tinha saído por vontade própria ou expulso. Não nego que sentia muita curiosidade, mas se ele quisesse me contaria. Eu é que não ia ficar enchendo ele de perguntas sobre algo que ele não queria falar.

Sempre pensei assim, mas naquele momento desejei saber de mais alguma coisa daquela história. Algo que pudesse explicar a reação do Sirius ao ver o pai. Ele estava paralisado, respirava pesadamente enquanto olhava fixamente para o grupo com uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Olhei pelo campo procurando por James, mas ele estava a metros de distância testando um outro candidato a goleiro, nem mesmo parecia ter reparado nos conselheiros que visitavam a escola.

— Ei, olha pra mim. - eu pedi e estranhamente ele me obedeceu, desviando o olhar do pai. - Você está bem?

Sirius acenou com a cabeça parecendo levemente constrangido. Ninguém do grupo parecia ter nos visto ali á porta do vestiário, estavam ocupados demais olhando o campo enquanto o teste de Quadribol acontecia.

— Então... - eu comecei a perguntar me sentindo muito constrangida de repente. Eu não queria me meter no que não era da minha conta, mas não podíamos ficar ali parados o dia todo. - Você quer voltar para o campo?

Ele desviou o olhar de mim para olhar para o grupo de conselheiros outra vez, pela cara dele ele não queria voltar para lá de jeito nenhum.

— Ou podemos voltar para o vestiário e esperar eles irem embora. - eu disse sorrindo levemente. - O que você quiser.

Ele voltou a me encarar com um meio suspiro. Então demos meia volta e voltamos para o vestiário. Eu me ofereci para ficar espiando pela entrada do vestiário para ver quando eles iriam embora enquanto Sirius se sentou no banco que ficava no meio do vestiário. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão tenso.

E isso me causava um aperto no coração, mas talvez isso fosse normal, afinal de contas, nós eramos quase amigos. Eu não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito. Por mais que vivesse reclamando do quando ele era irritante e daquele sorriso presunçoso, tudo o que eu queria no momento era ver aquele estupido sorriso torto outra vez.

— Desculpe McKinnon. Eu não via meu pai desde q... - ele travou no meio da frase enquanto continuava a encarar o chão. - Bom, desde que deu merda.

— Defina "deu merda" Black, ele te expulsou de casa? - eu perguntei de repente me enchendo de raiva. E depois temi a reação dele á minha curiosidade, mas Sirius apenas negou com a cabeça.

— A decisão de sair foi minha. Eu já estava cheio de todos eles. - ele respondeu encarando o chão. Eu desviei o olhar incomodada. Eu não fiz mais perguntas, não precisava perguntar se era mesmo tão ruim, a cara dele já me dizia isso.

— Bom, nós podemos sair daqui e acertar um balaço nele - eu sugeri. Morgana é testemunha de que eu realmente queria acertar alguma coisa naquele homem. Sirius sorriu de leve e eu comemorei internamente, admirada com a falta que eu tinha sentido daquele sorriso. - Nós podemos fazer parecer um acidente.

— Ninguém vai duvidar disso McKinnon, do jeito que a sua mira é horrível...

Eu sorri com a provocação ao invés de responder. Se ele conseguia me pirraçar então a situação não estava assim tão ruim.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar. Eu voltei a olhar para o grupo de conselheiros. E gelei.

— Black, péssimas noticias. Eles estão vindo para cá. - eu disse no que ele arregalou os olhos e soltou um palavrão se levantando do banco e vindo se juntar a mim, olhando o grupo que caminhava na nossa direção.

Nós dois olhamos um para o outro e depois pelo vestiário procurando por alguma saída que nos possibilitasse ir embora dali sem sermos vistos. Não havia nenhuma. Foi então que quase ao mesmo tempo olhamos para o armário onde os equipamentos ficavam guardados. Nos entreolhamos e em um acordo silencioso, rapidamente entramos nele e trancamos a porta com um feitiço.

Era apertado, tinham cabos de vassoura espetando as minhas costas e eu quase não conseguia me mover com medo de que algo caísse encima de mim, agora eu entendia porquê o James estava sempre com raiva da bagunça naquele armário.

Tentei enxergar a expressão do Sirius em meio a escuridão, ele continuava de cara fechada e tinha colado o ouvido á porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Dava para notar que eles já tinham entrado no vestiário, era possível ouvir a voz da McGonagall ao longe mostrando as condições do vestiário em meio aos comentários dos conselheiros. Quando uma voz masculina se sobressaiu comentando que o vestiário estava em péssimas condições Sirius fez uma careta e depois voltou a me encarar em meio ao um suspiro.

— Desculpe por isso também McKinnon.

— Não se preocupe, eu sempre quis ficar presa em um armário de vassouras com você. - eu respondi em voz baixa.

— Sério? - ele perguntou abrindo um meio sorriso.

— Não. - eu retruquei no que ele riu. - E desculpe me intrometer, mas é assim que você normalmente lida com a sua família?

— Não, normalmente eu os irrito. Não é muito difícil, o fato de eu existir já os irrita bastante. - ele disse em tom de brincadeira, mas eu não ri.

— E por que hoje você não quis fazer isso?

— Não sei. - Sirius respondeu em meio a um novo suspiro. - Acho que não estava preparado. Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ver o meu pai depois que saí de casa. Idiota, eu sei.

Eu fiz menção de abrir a boca para dizer que não achava nada idiota, mas a voz da McGonagall me interrompeu, estava bem próxima agora. E eles estavam falando sobre as vassouras em estado lastimável que tínhamos deixado para fora do armário. Pela segunda vez aquele dia eu gelei, me perguntando qual a probabilidade de ela resolver abrir aquele armário para mostrar o estado do restante dos equipamentos. E pelo que ela disse a seguir percebi que era bem alta.

— Bem, certamente alguns equipamentos já tiveram dias melhores. Mas recebemos vassouras novas antes do inicio das aulas. Posso mostrar aos Senhores.

Receberam mesmo. E eram justamente os cabos dessas vassouras que estavam espetando a minha coluna.

— Merda. - eu disse quando nos entreolhamos. Sirius soltou um palavrão pior ainda, eu sentia como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca de tão acelerado que estava.

— Agora ele vai saber que estávamos aqui nos escondendo dele! - ele disse parecendo mortificado com essa possibilidade no que eu me senti culpada, eu devia ter dito para irmos embora dali, devíamos ter mesmo acertado um balaço no pai dele.

— Desculpe. - eu disse no que ele me encarou.

— A culpa não é sua McKinnon. E eu estava mesmo me escondendo, não? - Sirius deu de ombros tentando minimizar a situação, mas eu pude perceber que ele estava nervoso. - Bem feito para mim.

Eu o encarei brevemente. Uma ideia se formando na minha mente. Uma ideia bem idiota, aliás.

Mas não tínhamos tempo para traçar um plano brilhante para sair dali. Eu pude ouvir o grupo se aproximando, e a maçaneta da porta do armário se moveu quando provavelmente a McGonagall tentava abri-lo em vão. Não que o simples feitiço que usamos fosse impedi-la.

— Ele não precisa saber que estamos aqui nos escondendo dele. - eu sussurrei apressadamente no que Sirius voltou a me encarar completamente confuso.

— O que voc...

Ele não chegou a terminar a frase porque no segundo em que ouvi a Mcgonagall murmurar um feitiço para abrir a porta eu o agarrei e o beijei.

Eu falei que tinha sido uma ideia idiota, não falei?

Essa foi possivelmente a maior burrice que eu já fiz na vida, e se tratando de mim, isso é alguma coisa.

E nem foi tão bom assim, bom, pelo menos não no começo.

Não que eu tivesse passado muito tempo imaginando como seria beijar Sirius Black, mas nunca pensei que ele fosse ficar parado.

Logo que meus lábios encostaram nos dele, eu senti que ele prendeu a respiração, permanecendo imóvel por alguns segundos, enquanto minha boca se movia sobre a dele. Eu quase me separei dele para gritar, mas então ele reagiu.

Uma das mãos dele me puxou pela cintura com força, colando meu corpo ao dele enquanto a outra mão envolveu minha nuca, se enroscando no meu cabelo e me provocando um arrepio. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, movendo os lábios contra os meus com uma rapidez desesperada, assumindo o controle do beijo que eu tinha começado.

Essa atitude devia ter em deixado indignada, mas por Morgana, como ele beijava bem!

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi me pendurar no pescoço dele, me derretendo enquanto ele continuava a me beijar. Por um momento eu até esqueci porque tínhamos começado aquilo e me assustei quando ele se separou bruscamente de mim. Só então notei a voz da McGonagall. Eu a encarei, pelo tom vermelho do seu rosto, ela devia ter tentado nos interromper por mais de uma vez.

Eu sorri amarelo para a expressão irritada dela. Os outros conselheiros cochichavam atrás, nos olhando com reprovação.

— Senhorita McKinnon e Senhor Black, o quê significa isso? - ela perguntou, o rosto ainda vermelho de raiva. O meu devia estar em igual estado, já que eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo. Aliás não era apenas o rosto que estava queimando, como fazia calor naquele armário!

— A Senhora quer mesmo que a gente explique, Professora? - Sirius disse no que eu voltei a encará-lo.

Ele sorria marotamente, os lábios borrados com o meu batom e os cabelos bagunçados em um estado deplorável. Eu tinha feito aquilo? Imediatamente passei a mão na boca, a limpando enquanto corava ainda mais, antes de voltar a olhar para McGonagall.

— Eu quero sim Senhor Black. Quero que os dois saiam daqui agora e esperem na minha sala. - ela disse.

Sirius agarrou a minha mão sob o olhar mortífero da professora e me puxou para sairmos do armário. Quando passamos pelos conselheiros, a maioria ainda cochichava, alguns riam falando algo sobre hormônios adolescentes, mas o olhar do pai de Sirius era ainda mais mortífero do que o da McGonagall. Por um momento, eu pensei que ele fosse nos atacar. Mas Sirius não parecia nem de longe preocupado, e até sorriu acenando para o pai antes de sairmos dali.

— Por Morgana, nós estamos ferrados! - eu disse quando chegamos ao lado de fora do vestiário e a realidade me atingiu. Eu não tinha percebido que ainda estava ofegante, e que meu coração estava muito acelerado

Sirius ainda segurava a minha mão, e aquilo me provocava um sensação estranha. O pulso dele também estava acelerado, eu podia sentir. Quando encarei a mão dele que segurava a minha, ele a soltou rapidamente.

— Nós estamos muito ferrados McKinnon. - ele disse voltando a me encarar. - Mas, obrigado.

Reparei que ele me olhava de um jeito esquisito, como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Isso fez o meu coração voltar a acelerar. Eu desviei o olhar do dele me sentindo muito sem graça.

— Não me agradeça. Só tenha a decência de parecer um pouco mais feliz depois de ter me beijado. - Eu provoquei em meio a um sorriso. Afinal esse era o único jeito com que eu sabia lidar com ele.

Sirius sorriu marotamente. Não me agradeceu de novo e nem me provocou de volta. E então caminhamos de volta para o castelo sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

Nós perdemos 50 pontos para a Grifinória aquele dia, e ganhamos três dias de detenção depois de ouvir a McGonagall falar por mais de meia hora que o nosso comportamento era inadmissível e que envergonhamos a nossa casa na frente de todos os conselheiros. E depois ainda tivemos que aguentar o James nos dando bronca também por termos sumido durante o teste.

Mas estranhamente eu não consegui prestar atenção a nada disso. Só conseguia pensar naquele maldito beijo.

É, esse foi o meu primeiro erro. E como eu acabei descobrindo depois, seria apenas o primeiro de muitos.


	5. Item IV

****Item IV****

* * *

 **O segundo erro**

* * *

 ** _ _Novembro de 1977__**

Está achando o título repetitivo? Bom, eu avisei que seriam muitos erros. Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar um por um, mas esse é importante.

Também é importante dizer que meu segundo erro começou com uma tentativa de consertar o primeiro sabe, só para o caso de você estar me achando uma idiota que só fica fazendo besteira atrás de besteira.

Afinal, semanas depois daquele beijo eu ainda não conseguia parar de pensar nele. E o Black não estava facilitando a minha vida. Por Morgana, como alguém consegue ser tão bonito assim?

Eu sei que já disse que ele é lindo naturalmente, mas eu tenho certeza que ele tem tentado me seduzir. Pelo amor de Deus, ele fica andando quase pelado naquele vestiário! Além de ficar sorrindo para mim com aquele sorriso torto.

E ele voltou com aquelas piadinhas idiotas e agora com muito mais assunto já que pode ficar mencionando aquele beijo toda hora. Ele já me convidou para conhecer outros armários de vassouras com ele, o estoque de ingredientes do Slughorn e uma sala no sétimo andar que ele diz ser muito interessante. Eu tenho até medo de descobrir o que tem lá.

Por algum tempo eu resisti bravamente apenas revirando os olhos para as provocações dele, repetindo mentalmente para mim mesma que eu não devia cair em tentação. Aquilo tinha tudo para dar errado e além disso eu não queria dar para o Black esse gostinho. Ele ia ficar mais insuportável do que já era.

E então eu fui obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas.

Afinal, o que mais eu podia fazer quando não conseguia parar de pensar em um cara que eu beijei uma única vez? Se você respondeu beija outro você acaba de ganhar de 10 pontos para a sua casa.

No capítulo anterior eu disse que isso sempre foi muito eficiente. E devia ter sido dessa vez também. Quer dizer, eu beijei o Prewett!

Não, o Prewett namorado da Dorcas, esse é o Fabian. Eu tô falando do Gideon. Eu acabei aprendendo a diferenciar os dois. O Gideon é mais bonito.

Muito. Mais. Bonito. Ele é gostoso para caramba. E ruivo.

Eu já disse que tenho uma coisa com ruivos? (Com ruivas também. Lily eu sei que você anda lendo essa coisa, só para registro te acho linda, viu? Te amo). Mas enfim, eu amo ruivos. Eles são fofos, tem aquele cabelo maravilhoso, tem sardas... Mas a melhor coisa sobre ruivos é outra, conseguem adivinhar?

Isso mesmo, não parecem com o Black. Mais 10 pontos para a sua casa.

E foi com o foco nisso que eu comecei a sair com o Gideon. Não era como se eu estivesse usando ele nem nada. Eu tava mesmo interessada, afinal ele é lindo e um amor de pessoa. Ele me deu os parabéns pela vitória da Grifinória mesmo tendo sido contra a casa dele. Eu já disse que também tenho uma coisa com os caras da Lufa-lufa? Não tem como não gostar deles! Então eu apenas disse que ele podia me parabenizar me pagando uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmead e prometi pagar uma para ele também, assim ele podia esquecer a derrota.

É, eu sei ser bem atirada quando eu quero

Mas deu certo! Nós fomos para Hogsmead na véspera do dia das bruxas e foi bem legal. Ele beija muito bem. Então eu tinha esperanças de que ele conseguisse me fazer esquecer da existência do Black. Pelo menos durante o tempo que estávamos juntos eu não pensava muito nele e estava confiante que se continuássemos daquele jeito o beijo que eu troquei com o Black em pouco tempo seria só mais uma lembrança distante entre as muitas besteiras que eu já fiz.

E talvez fosse mesmo ser assim, só que no terceiro encontro o Gideon não estava colaborando. Já que ao invés de me agarrar ele queria conversar. E uma conversa que para começar eu não estava nem entendendo porque nós estávamos tendo. Ele era mesmo muito legal, mas não estávamos namorando.  
Conseguem adivinhar o tema?

— Eu não tenho nada com o Black. - eu disse em meio a um suspiro despreocupado, mas Gideon não parecia convencido. Tinha os braços cruzados a frente do peito enquanto mantinha certa distância de mim, me encarando de cenho franzido como se estivesse decidido a arrancar uma confissão minha.

— Não foi o que me disseram.

— E o que foi que te disseram afinal? - eu perguntei. Estávamos perdendo um tempo precioso tendo aquela conversa totalmente desnecessária porque algum fofoqueiro idiota tinha inventado algum boato sobre mim e Sirius. Eu apostava que devia ser alguma mentira absurda.

— Que a McGonagall pegou vocês dois se agarrando dentro do vestiário de Quadribol e por isso você pegou 3 dias de detenção. - Gideon respondeu sem tirar o olhar desconfiado de mim.

Merda. Eu sorri amarelo enquanto xingava mentalmente os fofoqueiros da escola, desde quando eles eram tão precisos? Percebi que Gideon estreitou os olhos para a minha expressão culpada e eu nem perdi tempo negando. Eu não sou uma mentirosa, no máximo sou do tipo que omite, mas já que ele já tinha descoberto...

— Isso foi uma besteira. - eu disse rapidamente no que ele suspirou pesadamente com a minha confissão. - Foi só daquela vez, e isso foi antes de eu sair com você.

Pela cara do Gideon ele não tinha achado a minha explicação nem um pouco satisfatória, mas eu não podia me estender mais. Por mais que o Black estivesse me atormentando o mês inteiro eu não ia sair contando que eu o beijei por causa dos problemas dele com a família.

— Só aquela vez? E outro dia mesmo ele não estava com a cabeça deitada no seu colo?

Era verdade. Isso tinha acontecido no jogo da Corvinal contra a Sonserina, eu estava lá na arquibancada com as meninas quando os marotos chegaram. O Black sentou bem do meu lado, e dizendo que o jogo estava chato simplesmente deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Eu precisei de todas as minhas forças para afastá-lo e não mexer naquele cabelo maravilhoso. Estão vendo como ele tem tentado me seduzir? Até o Gideon percebeu!

Não que ele parecesse feliz com isso. Aliás, agora tem uma coisa que eu lembrei que não gosto muito em ruivos. Eles ficam meio assustadores quando estão irritados.

— Você conhece o Black, ele não tem muita noção do espaço pessoal alheio. Ele só estava me provocando. Aliás, ele vive fazendo isso!

— E tem funcionado?

— Claro que não! - eu me defendi, mas senti meu rosto esquentar. Gideon balançou a cabeça contrariado.

— Você não parece muito certa disso. Acho melhor te deixar sozinha para você poder pensar melhor. Boa noite Marlene.

E então ele foi embora. Boquiaberta, eu o observei andar para longe de mim até sumir no final do corredor. Eu não conseguia acreditar que o cara com quem eu estava saindo para esquecer o Black tinha terminado comigo. E por causa do Black.

Se bem que colocando as coisas desse jeito eu bem que mereci. O Sirius (sempre ele!) estava certo aquele dia no campo de Quadribol, garotas também podem ser babacas e eu fui uma. Eu devia pedir desculpas para o Gideon, e sem tentar seduzi-lo para que voltasse a ficar comigo. Ele não merecia isso.

E foi depois de chegar a essa brilhante conclusão que eu acabei entrando na sala comunal aquela noite me sentindo um pedaço de merda, mas o que eu vi quando entrei melhorou um pouco o meu humor: Lily sentada a uma das mesas de estudo, segurando um espelhinho diante do rosto enquanto passava batom.

— Tem ronda hoje? - eu perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha no que ela teve um sobressalto, por pouco não borrando o batom.

— Sim. - ela respondeu corando levemente, como se eu a tivesse flagrado fazendo algo de errado. Mesmo assim voltou a olhar para o espelho, ajeitando os cabelos.

— E o James vai com você?

— Não sei. - Lily respondeu de forma displicente. Displicente demais. Eu não pude evitar de sorrir. Eu não via a hora daqueles dois ficarem logo juntos.

— Melhor não se atrasar. E lindo batom.

— Obrigada. Guarda para mim? - Lily respondeu voltando a corar e me entregou o espelhinho e o batom antes de se despedir apressadamente de mim.

Eu ainda sorria quando me sentei á mesa que ela estava antes, e comecei a passar o batom. Era de um tom rosado mais claro do que os que eu estava acostumada a usar, mas não ficou ruim. E como eu estava prestes a descobrir, eu não era a única com essa opinião.

— Combinou com você, mas eu ainda prefiro vermelho McKinnon.

Eu tive um sobressalto quando ouvi a voz do Black e ergui os olhos, me deparando com ele sentado no encosto de uma poltrona, devia ter acabado de entrar.

— Você não entende nada de batom Black.

— Claro que eu entendo. Eu sei que cor combina comigo, descobri pelas marcas que as garotas deixam em mim. - ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto. Eu me limitei a revirar os olhos. - Falando nisso, aquele seu realçou os meus olhos.

Eu não disse que ele não parava mais de me provocar sobre aquele beijo? Dessa vez eu me limitei a responder com o suspiro. Eu já tinha tido um dia horrível, não estava com paciência para discutir com o Black. E ele percebeu.

— O que foi? - ele perguntou desmanchando o sorriso.

— Nada. Só tive um dia péssimo. - eu disse em meio a outro suspiro.

— Eu também. - Sirius disse com simplicidade e depois desviou o olhar do meu passando a mão pela parte de trás dos cabelos, parecendo muito com James. - Er, você quer dar uma volta?

Eu o encarei ao mesmo tempo em que ele ergueu os olhos para mim. Dessa vez ele não sorria daquele jeito presunçoso. Algo martelava na minha mente dizendo que aquilo seria uma péssima ideia, mas por algum motivo eu simplesmente ignorei.

— Ok.

* * *

Acabamos na torre de astronomia. Estava um pouco frio ali, mas o céu estava surpreendentemente claro para a época. Eu me debrucei na sacada com o Black ao meu lado. Não pude evitar de sorrir para ele.

— Então, você sempre traz garotas que tiveram um dia ruim para olhar as estrelas?

— Só as muito exigentes. Para a maioria, a simples visão do meu rosto já é o bastante para alegrar o dia. - ele disse retribuindo o meu sorriso no que eu revirei os olhos. - Na verdade eu não trago ninguém aqui.

— Isso seria romântico demais para você, não é mesmo? Nada de encontros à luz das estrelas, só em armários de vassouras. - eu disse rindo no que ele concordou. - Era isso que estava fazendo?

— Não, algo bem mais estúpido. - o sorriso torto foi desvanecendo do seu rosto.

— O que pode ser mais estúpido do que ficar com alguém num armário de vassouras? Usar o banheiro da murta que geme?

— Fui tentar falar com o meu irmão. - meu sorriso também se desfez com a resposta dele. Sirius olhava para o céu, parecia estar procurando alguma coisa. Eu sabia que era uma tradição na família Black nomear os filhos a partir de estrelas. Talvez ele estivesse procurando a estrela dele. Ou a do irmão.

— E?

— Não foi uma conversa muito longa. Foi idiotice minha. - ele disse ainda sem me encarar. Eu desviei o olhar, passando a encarar o céu também, mesmo que não soubesse para qual constelação eu estava olhando. Eu tinha certeza de que Sirius sabia.

— Ele sabe que tem você. Não foi nada idiota. - eu disse no que se voltou para mim. Nos entreolhamos, ele acenou brevemente para mim esboçando um meio sorriso antes de voltarmos a olhar para o céu.

— E você, o que aconteceu hoje? - ele perguntou no que eu ri em meio a um suspiro. Não acreditava que ia mesmo contar aquilo para ele.

— Gideon Prewett meu deu o fora. - eu disse de uma só vez no que Sirius teve a decência de parecer bravo e até soltou um xingamento. - Aparentemente ele ficou sabendo porque eu ganhei algumas detenções no mês passado. Me pergunto como ele soube.

— Não faço a menor ideia. - Sirius respondeu apressadamente no que eu não pude sentir uma pontada de desconfiança.

Mas quando eu me virei para encará-lo, ele sorriu de forma inocente. Voltei a encarar o céu tentando empurrar minhas desconfianças para o fundo da mente. Estranhamente a possibilidade de ele ser o culpado daquilo não me irritava tanto. Eu mesma já tinha admitido que tinha sido bem feito para mim.

— Com frio? - Sirius perguntou notando que eu estremeci com uma lufada de vento gelado e eu concordei com a cabeça. Ele se moveu, desencostando da sacada.

Se estivéssemos em algum filme de romance trouxa daqueles bem clichês, esse seria o momento que ele me ofereceria o casaco, mas é do Black que estamos falando. Em vez disso ele me agarrou por trás, envolvendo os braços pela minha cintura e me apertando contra ele.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? - eu respondi sentindo meu coração perder uma batida quando o calor do corpo dele me envolveu.

— Te esquentando. - ele falou isso um pouco próximo demais do meu ouvido, o que fez com que um arrepio percorresse o meu corpo todo.

— Não que não esteja funcionando Black, mas é melhor parar. - eu disse tentando evitar que minha voz falhasse.

— Por quê Lene? - ele disse baixinho, os lábios roçando de leve no meu pescoço. E ele agora me chamava de Lene? Por Morgana, eu ia acabar fazendo uma besteira! Eu sabia que ele andava tentando me seduzir mas ele nunca tinha feito nada assim.

— Porque isso não vai acabar bem.

Eu senti ele se afastar de mim. Mas só para virar o meu corpo de frente para ele, voltando a me pressionar contra a sacada. Eu apoiei as mãos em seu peito, tentando manter alguma distância entre nós. Mesmo assim eu não conseguia ver outra coisa na minha frente que não fosse o rosto dele, e Sirius sorria marotamente.

— Eu discordo. Acho que isso vai acabar muito bem. Negue que você também quer.

Eu não consegui dizer uma única palavra. Como eu já disse, eu não sou do tipo que mente. E eu não podia negar que o queria, mas também não podia negar de que sentia medo de como aquilo podia acabar. E Sirius parecia saber disso, ele alargou o sorriso, como se estivesse desafiando a Grifinória impulsiva que eu era a agir.

Ele inclinou o rosto na minha direção, eu podia sentir o hálito dele contra o meu rosto. E quase fechei os olhos, ansiando pelo beijo, mas algo me impediu. Quando ele estava quase me beijando, eu o parei cobrindo os lábios dele com os dedos.

— Sirius, não. - eu disse estranhamente ofegante levando em consideração que ele nem tinha me beijado.

— Por quê? - ele disse, os lábios se moveram contra meus dedos. Mal consigo descrever a onda de calor que passou pelo meu corpo com esse gesto. Ele sorriu - Não me diga que não quer McKinnon, eu consigo ver na sua cara.

— Nós vamos estragar tudo se fizermos isso. - eu disse tirando a mão dos lábios dele e voltando a apoiá-la em seu peito, sentindo um estranho impulso de acaricia-lo. - Nós somos amigos, não quero que isso se perca.

— Não precisa ser assim. - Sirius disse, os olhos cinzentos me encaravam com intensidade. Eu tentei me manter olhando para eles e não desviar o olhar para seus lábios, não que isso estivesse ajudando.

— Vai ser Sirius. Não quero estragar a amizade por causa de uma atração idiota. - achei que minhas palavras o fariam se afastar, mas ele continuou ali, sorrindo.

— Uma atração idiota que vai estragar uma amizade? É disso que você acha que se trata?

— Nós já tivemos nosso momento. - Eu suspirei desviando o olhar dele. Eu estava conseguindo. Mais um pouco e eu estaria livre, eu até poderia me orgulhar disso depois. Tinha conseguido resistir a Sirius Black. Só que esse pensamento não me deixava nada feliz. - Acho que uma vez já foi suficiente.

Eu forcei um sorriso esperando que ele retribuísse, mas ele não sorriu. Ao invés disso, se inclinou falando bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

— Uma vez nunca vai ser suficiente. Não com você.

Eu senti um novo arrepio. E então foi como se fogo se espalhasse pelas minhas veias. Me lembro de que a última coisa que pensei foi "Ah, foda-se!" antes de puxá-lo pelo pescoço e o beijar.

Foi como beber água depois de um longo tempo com sede. Ou como sentir o calor de uma fogueira depois de um dia inteiro no frio. Porque eu não queria outra coisa além de sentir o calor dele me envolvendo enquanto os lábios se moviam sobre os meus, como se brigasse comigo para tomar o controle do beijo que eu tinha começado. Igual a primeira vez, e como eu tinha sentido falta daquilo!

Eu me agarrei a ele com sido tanto tempo em abstinência dele, e agora ele estava ali eu queria me perder nele, tocar cada parte dele e que ele me tocasse do mesmo jeito, espalhando calor com seu toque. Minhas mãos percorreram seu cabelo, o agarrando e depois passearam por todo o seu peito e pelas costas. Ele mordeu levemente o meu lábio inferior antes de se afastar um pouco, esboçando um sorriso torto.

Completamente presunçoso. Eu sorri maliciosamente enquanto estreitava os olhos, querendo arrancar aquele sorriso da cara dele. E a única maneira que pude pensar em fazer aquilo no momento foi voltando a beijá-lo. Senti ele gemer contra os meus lábios antes de corresponder com entusiasmo enquanto suas mãos voltaram a agarrar a minha cintura.

Quando voltamos a nos separar brevemente, ambos completamente ofegantes ele não sorria mais. Mas o olhar em seu rosto dizia o mesmo que o meu. Ele queria mais, precisava demais. Então antes que pensássemos muito no assunto voltamos a nos beijar.

E isso continuou se repetindo por um longo tempo aquela noite.

É, eu sei o que deve estar pensando: Danou-se (Para não dizer outra coisa, eu já extrapolei a cota de palavrões desse capítulo).

E sou obrigada a concordar caro leitor.

Depois dessa noite danou-se tudo.


	6. Item V

**Item V**

* * *

 ** **O Destino****

* * *

Nos capítulos anteriores eu contei como sem querer eu acabei fazendo algumas besteiras. Nesse aqui é o contrário: EU QUERIA FAZER UMA BESTEIRA, mas o destino não estava colaborando.

Devia ser Morgana tentando me salvar, infelizmente eu a ignorei.

Bom, não tão infelizmente assim.

Enfim, de agora em diante eu vou trabalhar com datas para deixar isso aqui menos confuso. Talvez desse jeito eu esteja definitivamente transformando isso aqui em um diário, mas quem liga? Não é como se eu fosse apresentar isso aqui para uma banca de verdade. Bom, lá vamos nós...

 ** _ **Noite de quarta feira, 9 de Novembro de 1977**_**

 **–** ** _ **Torre de Astronomia.**_**

Eu estava beijando o Black.

Eu estava beijando o Black a um bom tempo. Se eu não estivesse tão ocupada eu poderia ter tido um ataque sobre isso, afinal onde eu estava com a cabeça? Mas sou obrigada a admitir que estava muito bom, bom a ponto de eu não me importar com qualquer outra coisa além de continuar a beijá-lo. Bom a ponto de eu saber que em pouco tempo eu não estaria só o beijando.

E por Morgana, eu queria isso! Afinal ele sabia o que estava fazendo, cada toque dele parecia deixar minha pele queimando de um jeito muito bom, e a sensação do corpo dele grudado ao meu me prensando contra a sacada da torre de astronomia estava me deixando maluca. Fora o lugar e o risco de sermos pegos a qualquer momento, tudo propício para fazer um besteira gigantesca. Uma que eu queria muito fazer.

Mas então, de repente o risco não era mais apenas _risco._ Nós realmente fomos pegos.

Pela Madame Norra.

Tivemos um sobressalto quando ouvimos um miado muito alto e quando eu olhei por cima do ombro do Sirius lá estava aquela gata maldita, sentada no chão de pedra e com os olhos amarelos fixos em nós como se estivesse julgando. Estreitei os olhos para ela, mas ela não se intimidou e continuou lá parada me encarando. Quando ela miou outra vez senti Sirius exalar contra o meu pescoço.

— Me deixa jogar ela da torre, por favor. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo.

Não posso negar que eu considerei fazer isso. E também que senti um arrepio percorrer o meu corpo quando o ouvi dizer isso. Deve ter um sério problema comigo, ele estava falando em matar um gato, mas talvez eu só estivesse sentindo isso porque ele estava com a mão por dentro da minha blusa.

No fim não matamos a Madame Norra, em vez disso saímos apressadamente da torre de astronomia antes que o Filch aparecesse e voltamos para a torre da Grifinória antes que fossemos pegos.

E quando entramos realmente fomos pegos, pela Lily e pelo James. Eles estavam tendo uma conversa bem animada depois de voltar da ronda e até demoraram para notar que nós entramos no salão comunal. E quando notaram foi meio esquisito, Lily corou levemente como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo de errado e James passou a mão pelos cabelos parecendo constrangido, mas ele se recuperou rápido.

— Onde vocês estavam? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho para nós. Felizmente Sirius pensou rápido.

— Eu apostei com a McKinnon que vocês não eram capazes de nos pegar andando pela escola. Teve um momento que estávamos andando bem atrás de vocês. - Sirius disse abrindo um sorriso maroto e James e Lily ficaram visivelmente sem graça.

— Eu esperava mais de dois monitores chefes. - eu disse cruzando os braços a frente do peito esperando parecer indignada. - Agora devo dez galeões para o Black!

— Ou você pode ir comigo até o meu dormitório e me pagar com uma massagem, Lene. - Sirius disse dando uma piscadinha para mim no que eu não pude deixar de corar levemente.

Talvez esse fosse o jeito de ele tentar continuar o que tínhamos começado na torre de astronomia, mas eu preferia realmente pagar dez galeões para ele do que subir com ele para o dormitório masculino com a Lily e o James nos olhando. Lily nunca mais ia me deixar viver em paz.

— Eu prefiro pagar 20 galeões a fazer isso Black. - eu disse em meio a um suspiro irritado. - Boa noite para vocês.

Eu subi para o meu dormitório apressadamente deixando os três para trás, torcendo para que nem James nem Lily tivessem notado que eu e Sirius estávamos com as roupas bem amassadas.

* * *

 ** _ **Noite de Sexta Feira, 11 de novembro de 1977**_**

 **–** ** _ **Vestiário de Quadribol.**_**

No dia seguinte eu tive uma crise de consciência por ter beijado o Black. Afinal que merda eu estava pensando? Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava. Não que eu gostasse do Sirius, quisesse casar com ele, morar numa casinha com cerca branca e ter três filhos e dois cachorros. Absolutamente não.

Mas ter cedido aos meus desejos obscuros de beijar o Black podia acabar fazendo a minha vida ficar insuportável. Aliás, insuportável é exatamente a palavra para como o Black ia ficar. Ele me atormentou por anos, certamente depois de eu ter cedido nunca mais perderia uma oportunidade de jogar aquilo na minha cara.

"Uma vez nunca vai ser suficiente. Não com você" - o que eu tinha na cabeça para me deixar levar por isso? Eu bem que merecia que o Black me atormentasse! Como eu fui idiota! Eu tinha calafrios só de pensar em como seria o próximo treino de Quadribol, que por acaso seria no dia seguinte.

Resolvi aproveitar minha paz enquanto ainda podia então fiz o possível para evitar o Black aquele dia. Grudei na Dorcas logo na primeira aula e a arrastei para se sentar comigo no fundo da sala, o mais distante possível dos meninos. Fiz o mesmo com a Alice e Lily conforme trocamos de aula, sabia que ia acabar fazendo alguma besteira se ficasse sozinha.

Eu consegui evitá-lo durante o dia todo. Embora tenha pego Sirius me olhando algumas vezes ele não fez nada para me provocar, mas eu sabia que no dia seguinte eu não teria a mesma sorte. Quando chegou a hora, eu fui para o treino preparada para a batalha, mas estranhamente nada aconteceu. Sirius apenas me cumprimentou brevemente e foi conversar com o outro batedor.

Foi então que me ocorreu que talvez ele fosse simplesmente fingir que nada tinha acontecido e isso me deixou MUITO PUTA. Desculpe por usar palavrões aqui outra vez, mas não tem outra maneira de descrever como eu me senti. Afinal quem aquele imbecil pensa que é? Me beija daquele jeito e depois finge que não aconteceu nada?! E nós nem tínhamos terminado o que começamos!

Eu fiquei mesmo muito irritada, tão irritada que posso ter me empolgado demais durante o treino. Quando acabou o James estava me parabenizando dizendo que íamos arrasar com a Sonserina no próximo jogo, mas o novo goleiro, um quartanista chamado Thomas Irving estava me olhando de cara feia. Se eu estivesse de melhor humor aquele dia talvez eu até pedisse desculpas, mas naquele momento apenas o encarei o desafiando a se queixar. Como esperado ele não disse nada e fui para pegar um casaco que tinha deixado em um armário no fundo do vestiário antes do treino.

E quando voltei todo mundo tinha sumido. Bom, todo mundo menos o Black. Ele estava encostado na parede e sorria marotamente enquanto me encarava.

— Cadê todo mundo? - eu perguntei no que ele desencostou do parede e deu um passo na minha direção.

— Mandei embora.

— Até o James? - eu franzi o cenho no que Sirius continuou a se aproximar.

— Prongs já estava com pressa. Acho que ele quer atormentar a Evans antes que a ronda dela termine. - ele disse quando parou bem na minha frente, eu ainda estava muito irritada e aquele sorriso presunçoso que ele exibia só estava piorando tudo. - Parece que você está um pouco irritada...

— Porque eu estaria? - eu disse erguendo uma sobrancelha no que o sorriso dele se acentuou.

— Não sei, talvez esteja um tanto frustrada por termos sido interrompidos. - ele disse.

Já estava muito perto, o suficiente para que eu sentisse vontade de puxá-lo para mim para terminarmos o que começamos na torre de astronomia. Mas eu ainda estava com orgulho ferido então não ia deixá-lo notar o quanto me afetava. Fiz força para não desviar o olhar para os lábios dele e mantive os braços cruzados a frente do peito.

— Ah, aquilo? - perguntei com indiferença. - Não fez muita diferença na verdade.

— Não fez diferença? Você não parecia estar com vontade de ir embora. - Sirius retrucou me provocando, no que eu desviei o olhar, encarando as minhas unhas de forma displicente.

— Eu não queria te chatear, mas estava meio monótono. - eu voltei a erguer o olhar para ele. Os olhos dele brilharam maliciosamente, deixando claro que ele não tinha acreditado em uma única palavra. É por isso que não sou de mentir, eu sou péssima nisso.

— Você fica linda quando tenta mentir para mim McKinnon. - Sirius disse alargando o sorriso antes de me puxar pela cintura e me beijar.

Gostaria de dizer que eu resisti bravamente e o afastei, lhe dando o troco pela raiva que me fez passar, mas quem eu estaria enganando? Eu me pendurei no pescoço dele, acariciando os cabelos dele e me derretendo enquanto Sirius aprofundava o beijo. Ele me pressionou contra a parede e afastou os lábios dos meus brevemente enquanto ria.

— Mentirosa. - ele provocou no que eu acabei sorrindo de volta, minha irritação tinha sumido rapidamente.

Uma das mãos de Sirius desceu para a minha coxa, a levantando enquanto ele prensava o corpo contra o meu. O sorriso dele mudou de debochado para malicioso. Um sorriso que prometia muita coisa. Mas infelizmente ficou só na promessa já que fomos interrompidos.

É, novamente. E dessa vez não foi pela Madame Norra.

Eu preferia que tivesse sido ela outra vez, já que quando nos separamos após um ouvir alguém pigarreando um pouco alto demais eu achei que fosse entrar em combustão espontânea de tanta vergonha.

— Gideon? O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei sentindo o meu rosto pegando fogo quando encarei o garoto ruivo parado á porta do vestiário com uma cara nada feliz.

— Bom, os monitores receberam ordens para revistar o vestiário no final dos treinos depois que _certos_ alunos o usaram para _certas_ atividades ilícitas. - ele respondeu com a voz carregada de sarcasmo enquanto me fuzilava com o olhar. - Vejo que você se decidiu rápido Marlene, demorou bem menos do que eu esperava!

Eu fui incapaz de responder. Longe de parecer comovido com o meu constrangimento Sirius sorriu marotamente e passou o braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para perto dele novamente.

— Não era uma decisão muito difícil, não é? - ele perguntou no que eu esperei que um buraco se abrisse sob os meus pés.

Percebi que Gideon respirou fundo como se estivesse se controlando para não retrucar antes de nos mandar sair do vestiário. Felizmente ele não nos deu uma detenção, mas nos acompanhou até o corredor que levava a torre da Grifinória para evitar que nos desviássemos do caminho para nos agarrar em alguma sala de aula vazia. Sirius apesar de inicialmente ter se divertido o provocando, ficou bem irritado com isso.

— O que você viu nesse cara? - ele perguntou de mau humor quando já estávamos no buraco do retrato. - O jeito que ele diz o seu nome é irritante, parece tão presunçoso!

— Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo logo você chamar alguém de presunçoso! - eu disse verdadeiramente indignada, mas ele não me deu muita atenção e disse a senha á mulher gorda.

E quando entramos na sala comunal lá estava o James, parado no meio da sala com a maior cara de idiota. Parecia tão disperso que talvez nem reparasse se eu e Sirius começássemos a nos agarrar ali na frente dele. É, eu pensei nessa possibilidade e pelo jeito que Sirius me olhou, pensou o mesmo.

Ainda assim não arriscamos e trocamos um outro olhar antes de eu subir para o dormitório feminino, o deixando na sala comunal com o James.

* * *

Na semana que se seguiu também não tivemos muita sorte. E o Black também parecia estar curtindo com a minha cara. No sábado eu mal o vi o dia todo e a noite ele me mandou um bilhete me pedindo para encontrá-lo do lado de fora da entrada da sala comunal, só para me dar dois beijos e dizer que tinha que ir embora para fazer sei lá o que com os amigos.

— É impressão ou você está se fazendo de difícil? - eu perguntei tentando conter a minha indignação.

— Sabe como é McKinnon, um cara não pode entregar a sua virtude assim tão fácil. - ele me provocou dando uma piscadinha mas eu apenas estreitei os olhos para ele. - Eu vou compensar, eu juro!

Mas por alguns dias ele não compensou nada. Não sei o que ele e os marotos andaram aprontando, mas eles andaram muito ocupados. Eu mal os via durante os intervalos das aulas e quando via eles pareciam estar morrendo de sono, fora que o Remus tinha sumido de vez. Acho que tinha ficado doente ou algo assim. Apesar da imensa curiosidade, resisti ao impulso de enchê-lo de perguntas. Mas quando tudo pareceu voltar ao normal eu já estava desesperada:

— Lembra quando eu disse que nunca quis ficar presa em um armário de vassouras com você? - eu perguntei, pressionando o corpo dele contra a porta de um armário no quarto andar. - Eu menti.

O sorriso presunçoso dele foi quase insuportável, mas ele abriu a porta do maldito armário e entramos nele.

— Eu sabia. Sempre sei quando você mente para mim McKinnon. - Sirius disse se sentando em cima de um balde que estava virado de boca para baixo e depois me puxou para me sentar no colo dele sem a menor cerimônia. A gente não tinha mesmo tempo para isso.

Eu o beijei e não pude conter um gemido quando as mãos dele subiram pelas minhas coxas. Eu quase não conseguia acreditar que finalmente íamos ter um pouco de sossego.

Eu devia saber que estava comemorando cedo demais. Estávamos tão entretidos um com o outro que demoramos um pouco para notar que tinha alguém batendo na porta. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro indignado, se fosse o Gideon eu ia azará-lo, foda-se se ele era monitor! Mas não era o Gideon.

— Vou contar até três e vou abrir a porta, sugiro que usem esse tempo para ficarem decentes!

Era a voz do James, e o tom era definitivamente de diversão. Bem que eu suspeitei que ele não gostava de ser monitor chefe só para ficar perto da Lily. Eu subitamente me levantei sentindo meu corpo gelar.

A Lily! Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava com ele.

Senti o rosto pegar fogo só de imaginar a expressão da minha melhor amiga ao me pegar em um armário de vassouras com o Black, eu quase preferia que fosse a McGonagall outra vez. Sirius deve ter percebido o meu óbvio constrangimento e rapidamente se levantou tirando a capa e a jogando em cima de mim. E então abriu a porta do armário sem esperar pelo final da contagem de James.

— Sai fora Prongs, tô ocupado aqui. - ele disse com impaciência. Eu estava com o rosto coberto pela capa mas podia jurar que James e Lily estavam esticando o pescoço para ver quem além de Sirius estava no armário.

— Black, você está delirando se acha que vai escapar disso sem uma detenção. - Eu ouvi a voz da Lily, confirmando as minhas suspeitas. Não achei que fosse possível mas corei ainda mais debaixo daquela capa. - Saiam daí agora mesmo!

— Sabe Evans, agora não vai dar. A minha acompanhante não está apresentável para o público no momento.

— E acho que nem você, não é Pads? - James disse e começou a rir mas aparentemente desistiu de nos dar uma detenção e fechou a porta. Quando tirei aquela capa de cima de mim pude jurar que ouvi a risada da Lily se juntando a de James.

— Obrigada. - eu agradeci no que ele voltou a sorrir e me puxou pela cintura. Apesar da interrupção eu não achava que Lily e James fossem voltar então podíamos perfeitamente continuar de onde paramos.

Isso se não tivéssemos acabado por esbarrar na prateleira atrás dele com um pouco de força demais. Aparentemente o Filch tem algum problema para tampar latas com produtos de limpeza e uma delas virou em cima de nós, nos dando o maior banho de desinfetante.

Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos, sem conseguir acreditar em tamanho azar. E então começamos a rir. Talvez fosse de desespero, mas não conseguíamos mais parar.

Isso só podia ser castigo por eu ter dito que era uma completa estupidez ficar com alguém em um armário de vassouras. E ele prontamente me lembrou disso quando saímos de lá.

* * *

 ** _ **Sábado, 19 de Novembro de 1977**_**

Quando o final de semana chegou meu cabelo ainda tinha cheiro de desinfetante de pinho e eu estava quase desistindo. Bom, não desistindo de verdade. Mas eu estava bem de saco cheio.

Mesmo assim tentei disfarçar isso enquanto observava Lily se arrumando para o encontro dela com o James ( ela finalmente admitiu que ia sair com ele!), dei alguns conselhos e depois desci para a sala comunal ainda rindo dela e fui encontrar com a Alice para irmos para o povoado. Ela ia encontrar com o Frank no Três Vassouras e eu ia me separar dela quando chegássemos lá, depois da semana que eu tive eu não estava com paciência nenhuma para segurar vela para ninguém. Mas estranhamente foi isso o que eu acabei fazendo naquela visita a Hogsmead, bom, mais ou menos.

Mal tínhamos entrado no povoado e o Black apareceu, pedindo licença para a Alice e dizendo que precisava falar comigo.

— O que foi? - eu perguntei o encarando confusa.

— Temos um compromisso hoje McKinnon. - Sirius sorriu marotamente no que eu fiquei mais confusa ainda no que ele indicou um certo garoto parado perto na estação de trem na entrada do povoado, não muito longe de onde estávamos. - Você vai querer perder isso?

Eu não pude evitar de sorrir. Eu não queria perder aquilo. Eu torcia para aqueles dois ficarem juntos desde o quarto ano, mas não parecia certo. Eu não queria que eles nos vissem e acabássemos estragando um encontro que eu tinha torcido tanto para acontecer. Sirius percebeu o meu receio.

— Vamos Lene, nós como futuros padrinhos dos futuros filhos deles não podemos perder isso! - ele disse passando o braço por cima do meu ombro. Exatamente nesse minuto a Lily apareceu vindo do castelo.

— Lupin se recusou a espioná-los com você, não foi? - eu perguntei estreitando os olhos no que ele deu de ombros.

— Talvez. Mas vamos lá Lene, eles merecem. Eles nos interromperam.

Os olhos dele brilhavam maliciosamente no que eu alarguei o sorriso. Lily e James mereciam aquilo. Mas quando voltei a olhar para o casal se cumprimentando ( James assanhava os cabelos, parecendo mais tímido do que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. Por Morgana, como eles eram lindos!) meu coração amoleceu um pouco.

— Certo, mas nós não vamos interrompê-los. Só infernizar a vida deles a partir de amanhã.

Sirius concordou e acabamos passando um longo tempo seguindo os dois à distância pelo povoado. Os observamos enquanto visitavam a Zongos e depois uma loja que vendia coisas de trouxa. Eles estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem perceberam, salvo uma vez que quase nos viram depois que eu deixei escapar um gritinho empolgado quando saíram da loja de mãos dadas. Sirius revirou os olhos para mim, mas pude perceber que ele também estava feliz pelos dois.

Até aquele momento não tinha sido difícil segui-los, depois daquela tarde eu até achava que podíamos mesmo andar atrás dele durante uma ronda que nem iam reparar, mas foi então que surgiu um obstáculo.

Eles fizeram o favor de entrar no Madame Puddifoot.

Paramos à porta do café e nos entreolhamos ambos com visível aversão àquele lugar. Mas então vimos James e Lily escolhendo uma mesa, e dando de ombros acabamos entrando no café. Não podíamos nos dar por vencidos assim tão fácil.

— Aposto que só vieram aqui para fugir de nós. - Eu disse quando nos sentamos a uma mesa perto da porta e usamos o cardápio para esconder o rosto.

— Eles nos subestimaram. - Sirius concordou enquanto observamos os dois por cima do cardápio. James tinha segurado a mão da Lily por cima da mesa. - Mas eu ainda vou contar essa história para o meu afilhado, aposto que vão dar o meu nome para o primogênito.

Ele disse sorrindo no que eu revirei os olhos.

— Eles podem ter uma menina primeiro, Black. E eu sinceramente espero que a Lily não resolva chamar a coitada de Marlene.

— Vamos manter um nome unissex por enquanto, como Elvendork - ele disse no que eu não consegui segurar a risada.

— Isso não é um nome unissex, é um nome de duende, ou de elfo doméstico!

— Por enquanto vai ser nome do seu afilhado ou afilhada McKinnon.

— Não, não vai. E eu aposto dez galeões que tem algum elfo doméstico na cozinha com esse nome!

Ele fez menção de abrir a boca para responder, mas se calou e indicou a mesa de James e Lily. Os dois estavam se beijando. Eu me segurei para não soltar outro gritinho vendo como eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Os dois ainda vão fazer filhos lindos. Mesmo que acabem se chamando Elvendork.

Desviei o olhar do casal para olhar para Sirius. Quando ele se virou para me encarar também eu me senti esquisita. Ele sorria de um jeito diferente, não daquele jeito exibido. E eu senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-lo por isso. E talvez tivesse beijado mesmo, se não tivesse notado que a Lily e o James tinham parado de se beijar e agora nos olhavam. Tínhamos sido pegos.

Mas eles não pareciam nada irritados e começaram a rir antes de se beijar outra vez. Dessa vez expressamos o nosso entusiasmo um pouco alto demais e Madame Puddifoot nos lançou um olhar mortífero antes de resolvermos sair daquele café horrível e deixar que os dois pudessem aproveitar o resto do encontro deles em paz.

Saímos caminhando pelo povoado indo em direção ao Três Vassouras quando passamos em frente a loja de artefatos trouxas onde o James e a Lily tinham entrado. A dona da loja estava mudando a vitrine e tinha colocado o que deviam ser alguns brinquedos ali. E tinham miniaturas de motocicleta. Parei na frente da vitrine apontando uma que era amarela e que eu tinha achado bem bonitinha.

— Você não queria comprar uma moto? - perguntei no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

— Não uma Vespa. - ele disse enquanto olhava pela vitrine procurando por alguma coisa, mas eles não deviam ter nenhum modelo parecido com o que ele queria.

— Eu gostei dessa. - eu disse no que Sirius voltou a revirar os olhos com impaciência.

— Aposto dez galeões que você vai mudar de ideia quando vir o tipo de moto que eu quero comprar. - ele fez essa afirmação com tanta certeza que eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele em desafio.

— Apostado.

* * *

Tivemos que voltar para o castelo para resolver a coisa da aposta. A sala comunal estava consideravelmente vazia quando entramos e milagrosamente não tinha ninguém ali do nosso ano para ficar me olhando esquisito porque eu estava com o Black, ainda mais porque ele estava passando direto pelo sala comunal e indo direto para a escada do dormitório masculino. Quando eu hesitei na base da escada ele ergueu a sobrancelha para mim.

— Não achei que teria que ir no seu dormitório para ver. - eu comentei quando subi o primeiro degrau.

— Eu me empolguei demais no feitiço de cola permanente, não dá pra tirar da parede. - Sirius deu de ombros. - Mas não precisa de animar McKinnon, com a nossa sorte o Moony está lá em cima estudando.

Mas Lupin não estava lá, o quarto estava o mais completo pandemônio como eu esperava que fosse visto quem eram os ocupantes, mas não havia mais ninguém nele. Foi fácil identificar qual era a cama do Sirius pelos pôsteres de motocicletas que ele tinha pregado na parede. Alguns tinham mulheres trouxas de biquíni ao lado das motos. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu de forma inocente enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Acabei sorrindo também. Ele estava certo e tinha ganhado a aposta. Era obrigada a concordar que aquelas motos eram bem mais legais do que a Vespa e de que os outros modelos na loja de artefatos trouxas.

— A que eu quero comprar é parecida com aquela. - ele disse apontando um poster mais acima. Esse não tinha nenhuma garota e a moto era enorme, e linda também.

— Combina com você. - eu disse no que ele sorriu marotamente reconhecendo o elogio e certamente sabendo que tinha ganho a aposta. - Você sabe que vai precisar de habilitação trouxa para dirigir essa coisa, não sabe?

Sirius apenas soltou uma risada que parecia um latido.

— Eu não pretendo usar a moto desse jeito McKinnon.

— De que jeito então?

— Eu vou te mostrar. - ele disse se afastando de mim para ir pegar alguma coisa no malão ao lado da cama. - Você vai ser a primeira que eu vou levar para dar uma volta.

— Eu vou cobrar. - eu disse sorrindo no que vi que ele tirou uma garrafa de Firewhisky do malão, só pela garrafa eu podia dizer que aquilo parecia bem caro.

— Peguei da adega do meu pai antes de sair de casa. - ele disse antes de destampar a garrafa e beber um pouco direto do gargalo.

— E como é que isso ainda está na metade? - eu perguntei no que ele sorriu me passando a garrafa.

— Eu guardo para ocasiões especiais. - eu levei a garrafa aos lábios e dei um gole, a bebida desceu queimando. Era bem forte. - Além disso, a garrafa tem um feitiço para voltar a encher quando chega aqui. - ele indicou um ponto um pouco abaixo da metade mas eu o ignorei.

— Qual a ocasião especial de hoje?

— Não percebeu? - ele sorriu marotamente quando deu um passo na minha direção. - Estamos finalmente sozinhos.

De fato estávamos. Milagrosamente ninguém tinha aparecido ainda para atrapalhar.

Eu desviei o olhar para o porta esperando que James, Lily, Lupin, Pettigrew ou qualquer outro aparecesse, mas isso não aconteceu. Voltei a olhar para Sirius, que já tinha deixado a garrafa em cima do malão e estava perigosamente perto de mim, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e os olhos cinzentos brilhando enquanto me encarava. Me perguntei se ele sabia que o dormitório dele estaria vazio quando fez aquela aposta, mas naquele momento isso não importava. Não sei se fui eu ou ele quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas no segundo seguinte estávamos nos beijando.

Talvez tenha sido a bebida, aquilo com certeza era bem forte, mas daquela vez foi diferente.

Quer dizer, beijá-lo sempre tinha sido bom, mas daquela vez foi melhor. Muito melhor. Melhor de um jeito que eu mal consigo descrever. Diferente das primeiras vezes não estávamos brigando pelo controle do beijo, foi como se apenas nos perdêssemos um no outro. E foi perfeito.

Nos separamos brevemente, completamente ofegantes. O encarei me perguntando se ele havia sentido o mesmo. Diferente das outras vezes Sirius não sorria, mas me olhava intensamente. Tanto que senti meu coração perder uma batida antes que eu o puxasse para um novo beijo.

Eu perdi completamente a noção de onde estávamos e de quem podia ou não entrar naquele quarto, acho até que se alguém tivesse mesmo aberto a porta para nos interromper eu mal teria reparado. A única coisa de que eu tinha consciência era ele.

O perfume, os lábios com gosto de Firewhisky, o jeito como as suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo me provocando arrepios cada vez que tocavam em algum ponto em que ele nunca tinha me tocado antes enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele. E ainda era pouco. Meu corpo doía pedindo pelo dele.

Coloquei as mãos por dentro da sua camisa, sentindo os músculos do abdômen e arranhando-o levemente quando senti os lábios dele descerem para o meu pescoço e depois para o meu decote, até as roupas se tornarem um empecilho. Sirius me encarou brevemente antes de começar a tirar a minha blusa, o jeito que ele me olhava dizia que a espera ia valer muito a pena.

Minha blusa foi jogada no chão e logo outras peças de roupa tiveram o mesmo destino.

Felizmente ninguém apareceu. E mesmo que tivesse, não sei se dessa vez teríamos parado.


	7. Item VI

****Item VI****

* * *

 ** **A Descoberta****

* * *

Esse item é sobre como eu, Marlene McKinnon, sou a criatura mais lerda vivendo sob a face da terra.

Pois é, neste capitulo eu vou contar para vocês o quanto eu sou burra. E não, não foi isso o que eu descobri, foi outra coisa ainda pior. Mas vamos lá:

 ** _ **Manhã de Quinta feira – 22 de dezembro de 1977**_**

Pulei um tempão, né?

É que eu andei levando umas broncas da Lily que disse que eu precisava ser mais concisa e objetiva nesses relatos e segundo ela contar em detalhes como eu passei um mês e meio me agarrando com o Black em todos os cantos possíveis do castelo não é assim tão relevante para este estudo.

E isso é um exagero da parte dela se você quer saber, afinal nós não nos agarramos em TODOS os cantos possíveis do castelo, só quisemos quebrar o carma ruim dos lugares onde fomos cruelmente interrompidos... Claro que depois acabamos nos aventurando em outros locais, mas estamos bem cientes de que há muito ainda a ser explorado, Hogwarts é uma escola bem grande!

E nós não passamos um mês e meio só fazendo isso, nós tivemos outras ocupações, como por exemplo juntar casais! Isso mesmo, se Lily e James estão finalmente namorando é porque nós tivemos uma boa contribuição nisso, já que aqueles dois são incrivelmente teimosos. Mas agora eles estão juntos - e me provocando náuseas, é claro.

Sim, eu torci muito para que eles ficassem juntos e comemorei muito quando finalmente aconteceu, mas depois de mais de um mês vendo esse dengo todo eu não consigo mais segurar as reviradas de olho quando eles estão lá sendo fofos um com o outro, por mais bonitinho que seja. E era por isso eu estava um tanto relutante em aceitar ir com a Lily para a casa do James para passar o natal.

— Você sabe que eu moro a dez minutos da casa dele de qualquer jeito, não? E isso se você for andando...

— Eu sei, mas é não é a mesma coisa! - Lily insistiu.

Na verdade ela estava um pouquinho apavorada em conhecer os sogros, mesmo que todos já tivéssemos dito que os pais de James eram dois velhinhos fofos, uns amores de pessoa e incapazes de odiarem alguém como ela. Eu achava que a Lily ainda estava um pouco traumatizada com o que tinha acontecido com o idiota do Fawley, que havia terminado com ela por causa da família purista. Eu ainda tenho muita vontade de acertar um balaço no meio da cara dele por isso, e não posso deixar de sorrir ao lembrar que o Sirius realmente havia acertado um balaço nele. Aliás, eu nunca havia agradecido devidamente por isso, mas não era nada que eu não pudesse resolver antes das férias de natal...

Mas voltando, a verdade era que não era só a falta de vontade de segurar vela durante os feriados que estava me impedindo de aceitar logo o convite da Lily e do James, afinal até onde eu sabia os outros marotos também iam e era exatamente esse o problema, eu não sabia se o Sirius me queria lá.

Quer dizer, estava sendo muito bom ficar com ele e eu estava realmente surpresa com o quanto aquilo estava durando considerando que se tratava de nós dois, duas pessoas que nunca tiveram muita paciência para relacionamentos. Não que fosse um relacionamento, claro.

Nós nunca tivemos uma DR ou alguma conversa sobre isso, e era exatamente isso que tornava tudo tão bom. Quer dizer, era fácil: nós ficávamos juntos, era legal, era divertido, mas nunca falávamos sobre o futuro ou mesmo marcávamos um encontro para o dia seguinte... No outro dia simplesmente estávamos juntos de novo, e era ótimo!

Mas talvez passar feriados juntos fosse um pouco demais. E ele sabia que a Lily e o James tinham me convidado para passar o natal lá e não tinha dito uma única palavra sobre o assunto, então eu não tinha a menor ideia se ele queria ou não que eu fosse. Mas a Lily tinha uma opinião diferente sobre isso:

— Vai Lene, por favor! Além disso, o Sirius quer que você vá...

— Ele disse isso? - eu perguntei franzindo o cenho para ela.

Eu não sabia exatamente quando Lily e James descobriram sobre nós dois, mas um dia eles simplesmente nos pegaram no flagra e apenas deram de ombros e começaram a rir da nossa cara. A reação da Lily tinha sido surpreendentemente tranquila e por mais que ela dissesse que era porque estava conhecendo o Sirius melhor e não o achava mais tão ruim, o jeito que ela agia ainda me provocava desconfiança, parecia que ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia.

— Ele não disse, mas eu sei que ele quer. - ela respondeu sorrindo marotamente, ela realmente estava andando demais com aqueles garotos. Desde quando minha melhor amiga sorria daquele jeito quase diabólico? - Tenho certeza de que ele vai te convidar hoje a noite quando vocês estiverem se agarrando em algum armário de vassouras por aí...

— Você sabe que nós paramos com os armários de vassouras, e além disso como você sabe que eu vou encontrar com ele hoje a noite?

Lily se absteve de responder e revirou os olhos para mim. Havíamos chegado à sala de poções e James estava parado na porta esperando por ela, foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos quando eles deram as mãos para entrar na sala. E antes que eu pudesse entrar também, alguém me puxou pela cintura, me abraçando por trás.

— Oi – ouvi a voz de Sirius próxima do meu ouvido, o que me provocou um arrepio. Sabia que ele devia estar sorrindo marotamente e acabei sorrindo também.

— Oi.

— Sala de história da magia, depois do toque de recolher? - ele perguntou me beijando de leve no pescoço, me provocando.

— De novo? - eu perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha no que ele me soltou e eu me virei para encará-lo constatando que ele estava sorrindo exatamente do jeito que eu imaginei.

— O que eu posso dizer? - ele deu de ombros. - Aquela sala tem sofrido com aulas insuportavelmente chatas do Binns por séculos eu acho, é muito carma ruim acumulado...

— Você tem toda razão, nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso! - eu respondi rindo no que ele me puxou para um beijo rápido antes de entrar na sala para a aula de poções.

Eu ainda sorria quando entrei na sala e Sirius foi se sentar na frente com Lily e James, Lily se virou brevemente para olhar para mim como quem dizia " eu sabia" e acabei indo me sentar no fundo da sala com a Alice, ainda me sentindo um tanto avoada quando o Slughorn começou a falar, o que eu podia fazer se o Black tinha esse efeito em mim?

Alice acabou me dando um cutucão quando percebeu que o professor estava olhando na nossa direção e voltei minha atenção para a aula, felizmente Slughorn resolveu não me dar uma bronca e apenas continuou a aula.

— Provavelmente vão se lembrar dessa poção da nossa aula inicial no ano passado, embora o perfume possa ter mudado para alguns de vocês...

Ele disse e com isso destampou um caldeirão pequeno que estava na mesa ao seu lado. Eu soube o que era mesmo antes que o cheiro impregnasse a sala, graças ao brilho perolado da poção e o jeito característico das aspirais que subiam do caldeirão: Amortentia.

Lily e James se entreolharam logo que ele destampou o caldeirão, deixando bem claro que tinham sentido o cheiro um do outro. Já eu constatei que Slughorn estava certo, o cheiro realmente mudava, pelo menos tinha mudado para mim.

Eu me lembro de no sexto ano ter sentido cheiro de chuva, terra molhada, das flores que cresciam em uma arvore perto de casa e que só exalavam aquele perfume a noite, dos biscoitos da minha avó quando ela tinha acabado de assar, ou seja, cheiro de casa.

Só que mais de um ano depois o cheiro tinha mudado um pouco, alguns permaneceram, mas agora tinha um cheiro novo bem forte: de cachorro. O que era bem estranho considerando que em casa nós tivemos mais de uma duzia de gatos, mas nenhum cachorro. Minha mãe sempre os detestou e nunca cedeu aos meus pedidos e dos meus irmãos para ter um.

E a poção agora também tinha um leve perfume amadeirado que era muito familiar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar onde havia sentido. E antes que eu pudesse me concentrar em tentar lembrar, Slughorn voltou a tampar o caldeirão percebendo que a maioria de seus alunos estava disperso demais como efeito da poção.

— Acho que já foi o suficiente para refrescar a memória dos senhores, afinal não é nessa poção que vamos trabalhar hoje. - ele disse no que eu pude ouvir alguns resmungos de alunos sentados mais a frente. - Quero que abram na página 143, onde estão as instruções para preparar o antídoto para essa poção, isso certamente será muito útil para vocês e não apenas para os N.I.E.M.s!

Eu dei ombros decidindo que descobrir a origem daquele perfume não era algo nem urgente e nem tão importante e abri o livro para começar a fazer aquele bendito antídoto. Mas claro que muito em breve eu descobriria que estava errada. Muito errada.

* * *

Bom, talvez não tão em breve assim, afinal na manhã do dia seguinte eu ainda não tinha descoberto nada, mas em minha defesa eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar, como por exemplo planejar o assassinato de Sirius Black!

Quem aquele cretino filho da puta pensava que era para se sentir no direito de me deixar plantada na sala de história da magia, sem dar nenhuma satisfação? Tinha sido ele quem tinha marcado a porra do encontro! Eu queria acertar um balaço no meio da cara dele, com força suficiente para derrubá-lo da vassoura e fazê-lo comer grama quando caísse de cara no chão!

Eu não estou exagerando, eu estava muito puta da vida e queria encontrá-lo para perguntar que merda ele tinha na cabeça! Mas infelizmente não estava fácil nada achá-lo, eu não o tinha visto na sala comunal e nem no café da manhã. Lily também não tinha descido comigo, ela havia voltado bem tarde para o dormitório na noite anterior, provavelmente porque tinha ficado se agarrando com o James e quando eu finalmente tinha conseguido acordá-la naquela manhã, ela já estava atrasada e me pediu para ir descendo que ela me encontraria na aula.

Lily chegou em cima da hora na nossa primeira aula que era de transfiguração, sendo seguida por James e Sirius. Os três olharam brevemente na minha direção antes de irem se sentar mais a frente. Estranhamente quando o meu olhar encontrou o de Sirius por um instante eu perdi a vontade de esmurrá-lo e no lugar disso apenas virei a cara. Depois senti uma leve pontada de arrependimento, ele estava com uma cara péssima, como se tivesse dormido ainda menos do que Lily, será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Talvez eu devesse perguntar...

Eu voltei a olhar na direção onde os três foram se sentar, ele estava olhando para trás e meu olhar encontrou o dele outra vez, estranhamente eu senti meu coração pular uma batida. Mas antes que eu pudesse começar a me perguntar o que raios estava acontecendo comigo, a Dorcas veio se sentar do meu lado. E me passou um bilhete que explicava exatamente o que o Sirius tinha andado aprontando enquanto me deixava esperando.

— Está tudo bem com você? - Lily perguntou quando me alcançou depois de eu ter saído as pressas da nossa ultima aula aquela tarde.

— Estou. - eu respondi. Claro que era mentira, mas naquele momento eu não sentia vontade de conversar com ninguém. Afinal se nem eu estava conseguindo entender o que eu estava sentindo, como é que eu podia tentar explicar para alguém?

E era quase um milagre que eu não tivesse acertado nenhum objeto no meio da cara do Sirius, ou feito um barraco e o xingado até a décima quinta geração. Pelo menos não ainda. Mas era bom que o meu auto controle não fosse testado.

— Então por que você está me evitando o dia todo e está com cara de que vai fazer uma besteira? - Lily perguntou me encarando de cenho franzido.

— Eu estou com essa cara porque estou tentando não fazer uma besteira! E acho que é por isso que nesse momento eu preciso ficar longe de todo mundo, até de você. E ah, eu definitivamente não vou ir passar o natal na casa do James com você! - eu disse de uma vez no que Lily pareceu um pouco assustada.

— Para me evitar?

— Não, não é isso. - eu respondi em meio a um suspiro, me sentindo de repente um pouco culpada com o jeito que a Lily reagiu. - É só que eu não quero perder os biscoitos da minha avó para passar o natal olhando para a cara sem vergonha de alguém que me deixa plantada esperando enquanto está por ai se agarrando com a Daphne Macmillan ou sei lá o quê!

É, para quem não queria falar no assunto eu falei até demais. Não que tivesse ajudado, aliás agora parecia que tinha uma bola se formando na minha garganta e senti meus olhos começando a arder. Só podia ser raiva, eu queria chorar de raiva daquele idiota! Não que eu fosse fazer isso, aquele cretino já tinha ferido demais o meu orgulho, então de jeito nenhum eu ia chorar por causa dele! Eu respirei fundo tentando me acalmar e voltei a olhar para Lily, ela ainda parecia um pouco receosa comigo.

— Lene, o Sirius não estava com a Daphne ontem. Ele bem... a deixou esperando também. - Lily disse no que foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho para ela, estávamos quase chegando ás escadas que levavam ao salão principal e eu acebei parando no meio do corredor, me recostando na parede ao lado de uma janela. - Aliás, ela deu o maior tapa nele no final da aula de transfiguração, você teria visto se não tivesse saído da sala praticamente correndo...

Eu parei por um momento tentando absorver a informação, e ao mesmo tempo esperando que Daphne tivesse batido com bastante força. Afinal se a Lily achava que me contar isso faria com que a minha raiva do Sirius diminuísse ela estava redondamente enganada.

— No mínimo ele deve ter encontrado outra pelo caminho e deixou as outras duas idiotas esperando... - eu disse em meio a um suspiro de impaciência, mas Lily apenas negou com a cabeça. - O que não é da minha conta, é claro. Ele não é meu namorado e pode sair com quem ele quiser, ele só podia ter a decência de...

— Ele não estava com nenhuma garota ontem a noite, ele estava comigo e com o James. - Lily disse de uma vez no que meu queixo caiu.

— Como assim, com você e com o James? Vocês estavam fazendo algum ménage à trois por acaso?

— Não! Que nojo! - Lily me respondeu em meio a uma careta. - Nós estávamos só conversando!

— Conversando? - eu voltei a franzir o cenho, de repente voltando a ficar bem irritada. - Imagino que a conversa devia estar mesmo muito boa! Lily, você tem alguma coisa para me dizer?

Eu perguntei a encarando atentamente, mas Lily apenas deu de ombros em meio a uma careta que dizia claramente que ela não ia me explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Ótimo! Não precisa me contar!

— Lene... - Lily começou a dizer, mas eu a interrompi.

— Deixa Lily, eu preciso ficar sozinha.

E com isso eu a deixei no corredor e sai apressada para o lado contrário.

* * *

Enquanto eu andava pelo castelo aquela tarde procurando algum lugar que não me lembrasse do Black e onde eu pudesse ficar um pouco sozinha eu comecei a dar a razão para a Lily, nós realmente havíamos usado uma quantidade impressionante de cômodos naquele castelo! Mas por fim eu acabei encontrando um que não havia sido maculado.

E então lá estava eu, pensando na vida, enquanto encarava a superfície do lago que tinha algumas camadas de gelo se formando em cima dele. Era provável que deviam ter algumas camadas de gelo se formando em cima de mim também, mas pelo menos eu tinha sossego.

Por que eu estava me sentindo daquele jeito? Era só orgulho ferido, raiva com a falta de consideração dele? Afinal nós eramos amigos antes, não havia sido ele quem tinha dito que nada atrapalharia a amizade? Se ele queria ficar com outra pessoa ele devia ter a consideração de não marcar um encontro comigo no mesmo dia! Afinal, era o que ele devia ter feito durante aquele mês e meio, não?

Eu não tinha ficado com mais ninguém porq... bom, porque não tinha sentido vontade, mas de jeito nenhum eu achava que ele tinha ficado só comigo aquele tempo todo! Não eu que tivesse ficado sabendo de alguma outra garota, o que parando para pensar era bem estranho, afinal bastou ele ter marcado um encontro com a Daphne para eu ficar sabendo no dia seguinte...

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro, que fez formar uma nuvem de fumaça na minha frente por causa do frio. Aquilo não estava ajudando, eu só estava conseguindo ficar ainda mais confusa do que já estava antes. E tinha uma outra possibilidade, e era a que mais me doía pensar, mesmo que eu não soubesse o porquê: a de que Sirius simplesmente não queria mais ficar comigo e esse era o jeito dele de "terminar comigo".

Claro que se fosse isso, ele definitivamente era mais idiota do que eu pensava ( e quem estava perdendo era ele de qualquer jeito), mas mesmo assim essa possibilidade me incomodava bastante. Devia ser o orgulho ferido, só podia...

Mas antes de pudesse pensar mais a respeito, meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo Hagrid ( aparentemente nem quase congelando eu teria sossego) que veio perguntar o que eu estava fazendo ali fora com aquele tempo e quando já estava na hora do jantar. Ele tinha um embrulho de cobertores no colo e quando eu perguntei o que era mais para desviar do assunto, ele me mostrou um filhote de cachorro embrulhado. Ele era tão fofo! Olhando para aquele filhote eu comecei a entender porque Amortentia para mim tinha cheiro de cachorro, não tinha como não amar umas coisinhas lindas como aquela! E agora que eu estava quase me formando eu finalmente poderia sair da casa da minha mãe e ter um!

Esse pensamento me animou um pouco e eu resolvi voltar para o castelo. Hagrid me convidou para tomar chá com ele, mas eu e Lily já havíamos feito a besteira de aceitar uma vez no terceiro ano e por experiência eu sabia que meus dentes não sobreviveriam a um segundo encontro com aqueles biscoitos.

Eu voltei para o castelo e parei por um tempinho no salão principal para comer alguma coisa, estranhamente não vi Lily ou Alice e quase ninguém do minha turma. E quando eu entrei no salão comunal eu entendi o porquê: Alguém (provavelmente James e cia) tinha resolvido dar uma festa de despedida antes que fossemos para casa para o natal. Logo que eu entrei fui surpreendida pela música e alguém colocou um copo com quentão na minha mão.

Olhando em volta pela sala comunal percebi que alguém ( provavelmente os dois monitores chefes) deviam ter mandado os alunos mais novos irem dormir antes de começar a festa, embora por algum motivo Eloise Milligan e aquele garoto Nathan que vive me cobrando aulas de Quadribol tivessem conseguido ficar. Mas estavam sendo vigiados de perto por Lily para não beberem nada que fosse alcoólico. Logo que ela me viu, ela parou de vigiar os dois e veio falar comigo.

— Lene, eu...

— Tudo bem Lily, eu não estou com raiva de você. - eu disse prevendo que ela ia começar a tagarelar de forma incontrolável, que é o que ela sempre faz quando quer pedir desculpas, mesmo quando não tem culpa de nada.

— Não? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho surpresa.

— Não, estou com raiva de mim. Mas você me conhece, eu sou maravilhosa, então não vou conseguir me odiar por muito tempo. - eu dei de ombros e acabei abrindo um sorriso para ela no que ela retribuiu.

— E você ainda está tentando se conter para não fazer uma besteira? - ela perguntou cautelosa enquanto desviava o olhar do meu rosto para o copo de bebida na minha mão.

— Estou, por isso eu vou ficar ali perto da Alice. Se eu não conseguir me segurar, ela segura. - eu disse e com um ultimo sorriso para a Lily fui me sentar ao lado de Alice em um sofá que tinha sido empurrado para o canto do salão comunal.

Alice estava conversando com um garoto do sexto ano que estava sentado no braço no sofá e até agora eu não consigo me lembrar do nome dele, mas acho que era primo dela. Talvez fosse August, ou Oliver, ah realmente não importa!

— Onde você estava? Eu mal te vi o dia todo. - Alice comentou quando eu me espremi no sofá entre ela e uma garota ruiva do quinto ano. O garoto que eu não sei o nome me olhou fixamente logo que eu me sentei. E os olhos verdes dele até que eram bonitos.

— Estava pensando na vida. - eu respondi tomando um novo gole de quentão.

— O dia todo? - Alice perguntou. Senti a garota ruiva se levantar ao meu lado, graças a Morgana! Ela era bem espaçosa e estava me espremendo!

— Bom, você sabe que eu não faço muito disso. - eu dei de ombros para a pergunta da Alice. - Então eu tinha muita coisa acumulada para pensar.

O garoto abriu um sorriso para mim e eu retribuí. O sorriso dele também era bonito. Foi quando eu senti que outra pessoa havia tomado o lugar da garota ruiva, alguém ainda mais espaçoso do que ela. E quando eu me virei para expressar a minha indignação, dei de cara com o Black. Eu quase não acreditava na cara de pau dele de vir se sentar no meu lado depois do que ele havia feito. A cara dele ainda não era das melhores e ele fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que ele falasse eu virei o rosto e voltei a olhar para Alice e o primo, ao mesmo tempo em que virava o resto do quentão na boca.

Alice agora estava olhando para James e Lily abraçados, meio que dançando uma música lenta no canto oposto do salão. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo eu não quis revirar os olhos para o dengo daqueles dois, eles estavam fofos daquele jeito. Alice aparentemente concordava comigo, mas tinha outra maneira de expressar:

— Eu estou com tanta saudade do Frank! - ela disse um tanto chorosa no que dessa vez eu não pude evitar de revirar os olhos.

— Você vai vê-lo amanhã!

— E eu vou ver você o encontrando amanhã, já estou enjoado! - o garoto resmungou no que Alice deu uma cotovelada nele. - Ai! Você sabe que vocês são melosos, sua amiga com certeza vai concordar comigo.

— Na verdade não. - eu respondi com sinceridade. - Alice e Frank são fofos.

— Você está mesmo falando sério? - Alice perguntou franzindo o cenho no que eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. - Bom, obrigada. É um grande elogio vindo de você...

— Por que "um grande elogio" vindo de mim? - eu perguntei com curiosidade. Estava fazendo o possível para ignorar o Black que continuava sentado do meu lado, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele estava com a perna encostada na minha de propósito. Se eu já não tivesse bebido todo o quentão teria jogado a bebida nele para ver se ele se tocava.

— Bom, você é um pouco cínica com relacionamentos, não é Lene? - Alice disse um tanto receosa e eu percebi Sirius expressar um ruído em concordância ao meu lado no que eu me segurei para não dar um soco na cara dele.

— Você pode ir pegar outra bebida para mim? - eu perguntei sorrindo para o primo da Alice, que prontamente se levantou. Se Sirius continuasse me provocando ele ia levar um banho de quentão! Logo que o garoto se levantou eu me voltei para a Alice - Bom, eu admito que sou um pouco cínica sim, mas é só quando o casal em questão é um saco. Como a Lily com o Fawley ou a Dorcas com aquele Sebastian, você lembra que eu nunca gostei dele.

— Isso é verdade. - Alice concordou. - Acho que você tem um bom termômetro para namoros.

— Cortesia dos meus pais. - eu dei de ombros no que Alice me olhou com curiosidade.

Acho que eu nunca tinha contado para ela a história de como meus pais se apaixonaram, o que não era surpresa já que eu não ando exatamente contando isso para todo mundo. Mas é uma história bem bonitinha: Minha é mãe é trouxa e era repórter de um jornal em Londres quando acabou descobrindo o que não devia sobre o nosso mundo, e meu pai trabalhava no ministério da magia. Ele devia ter apagado a memoria dela, mas não conseguiu. E ela acabou não escrevendo a matéria da sua vida expondo toda a sociedade bruxa depois que o conheceu. Uma história bonitinha, como eu disse. E hoje eles tem cinco filhos e vão completar 26 anos de casamento. Talvez a Alice estivesse certa, depois de ter passado a vida vendo como o relacionamento dos meus pais dava certo apesar das diferenças eu devia ter desenvolvido um bom termômetro para identificar o tipo de namoro que ia dar errado.

— Ah Lene, que lindos! - disse Alice quando terminei de contar a história. Sirius tinha ficado incrivelmente quieto do meu lado enquanto em contava, o que foi uma sorte para ele, não sei eu teria conseguido me conter se ele tivesse me atrapalhado. O primo da Alice tinha voltado com minha bebida e me entregou o copo, voltando a se sentar no braço do sofá. Alice ainda estava encantada com o que eu tinha contado sobre os meus pais. - E quando você começou a falar eu jurava que você ia vir com alguma história envolvendo um caminhão de bosta de dragão ou algo do tipo...

— Alice, você sabe que o caminhão de merda é só no sentido figurado, não sabe? - eu perguntei no que Alice fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada. - Não é literalmente arrastar um caminhão de bosta de dragão, ou talvez uma frota. - eu acrescentei me lembrando do que Sirius disse uma vez e pude sentir que os olhos dele estavam fixos em mim. Dei um gole na bebida que o garoto havia me trazido, e em meio a um careta reparei que não era quentão e sim firewhisky. Como é que tinham conseguido contrabandear tanta bebida assim? - A droga do caminhão pode ser quase perder o emprego e ainda arriscar expor toda a sociedade bruxa por uma garota. Ou escrever uma carta por dia para o namorado, é Alice, não pense que eu não notei. Ou levar um fora por dia durante anos com um sorriso no rosto...

Eu dei outro gole na bebida ao mesmo tempo que indiquei James e Lily que continuavam abraçados enquanto sorriam de forma idiota um para o outro.

— Para quem olha de fora parece algo estúpido e exaustivo, como se você realmente estivesse arrastando um caminhão de merda. Mas para você não é nada, você mal nota...

— A comparação ainda não é muito animadora para mim. - o garoto disse no que Alice olhou de cara feia para ele. - Quer dizer, pode acabar dando tudo errado e o caminhão tombar em cima de você.

— Pode, não é sempre que dá certo. Mas ás vezes vale a pena. - eu voltei a olhar para James e Lily que agora se beijavam sem conseguir evitar de sorrir.

Não acredito que realmente estávamos tendo aquela conversa, acho que eu já devia ter bebido demais. Misturar quentão com firewhisky não devia prestar... Alice devia concordar comigo, já que tomou o copo da mão do primo e foi jogar fora sob os protestos do mesmo que a seguiu. Enquanto falava aquela baboseira toda eu quase tinha esquecido de Sirius sentado do meu lado.

Ok, mentira. Eu estava bem consciente de que ele estava ali o tempo todo, ainda mais sentindo que ele me olhava intensamente todo o tempo. Mas quando voltei a olhar para ele depois que Alice e o primo se afastaram, vi que ele não me encarava mais e parecia bem concentrado em alguma coisa no chão. Eu esbarrei meu joelho no dele de propósito.

— Aqui. - eu disse oferecendo o copo de bebida quando ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar.

— Por que está me dando isso? - ele perguntou franzindo o cenho, mas mesmo assim aceitou o copo. - Está envenenado?

— É para ver se melhora essa sua cara de cachorro sem dono. - eu disse enquanto revirava os olhos me abstendo de responder à provocação dele. - Esse não é tão bom quanto aquele que você tem no malão, mas talvez te ajude a se sentir melhor, seja lá o que for que você tem...

— Eu estou bem. - ele respondeu bebendo um gole do firewhisky.

— Não, você não está. - eu retruquei sem encará-lo, mesmo assim podia sentir os olhos dele fixos em mim.

— Como voc...

— Também sei quando você mente para mim. - eu o interrompi em meio a um dar de ombros e depois o encarei. Além disso não era normal ele ficar tão quieto. Os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito esquisito enquanto ele me olhava de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Devia ser efeito da bebida, só podia. - Mas você nem de longe fica tão bonito quanto eu fico.

Ele riu, aquela risada estúpida que parecia um latido. O que me provocou um súbito aperto no coração, como eu podia ter sentido tanta falta daquela risada idiota em apenas um dia?

— Você também não está bem. - ele constatou quando eu desviei o olhar dele, eu não respondi. Nós dois sabíamos que era verdade. - Você está puta comigo.

— Estou mais para a dona do puteiro se você quer saber... - eu disse tomando o copo da mão dele e virando o resto do firewhisky. Quando voltei a encará-lo percebi que ele sorria. - E se você disser que eu fico linda irritada eu juro que vou enfiar a sua cabeça naquela lareira. E sem pó de flu!

— Eu não ousaria. - ele disse exibindo aquele sorriso torto no que eu acabei esboçando um meio sorriso contrariado. - Mas queria saber se você não quer subir para conversar. - ele indicou a escada no dormitório masculino no que eu franzi o cenho para ele.

— Não podemos conversar aqui?

— Eu me sinto mais seguro longe da lareira... - Sirius disse em meio a um suspiro e mesmo um pouco contrariada eu me levantei do sofá. Um pouco cambaleante, mas mesmo assim ainda estava em pé.

— Eu sou uma bruxa e posso tacar fogo em você em qualquer lugar, Black! - ele riu saímos discretamente da sala comunal para ir para o dormitório dele.

Eu ainda estava meio tonta enquanto subia as escadas, mas mesmo assim não aceitei ajuda para subir quando ele ofereceu. Eu entrei no quarto depois dele, e me recostei na porta, a fechando ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava os braços na frente do peito, esperando que ele começasse a falar. Sirius me encarou parecendo sem saber como começar, e então passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto de nervosismo.

— Olha, eu sei que você provavelmente quer me dar um tapa, ou vários, ou realmente tacar fogo em mim...

— Tapas. - eu concordei - Especialmente se eu puder bater no mesmo lado que a Daphne Macmillan bateu.

— Sobre isso eu...

— Não é da minha conta. - eu interrompi encarando o chão. - Eu só prefiro não ser feita de idiota esperando por v...

— Lene, é da sua conta sim. - foi a vez dele me interromper no que eu voltei a encará-lo. Os olhos cinzentos dele me encaravam intensamente, não muito diferente do jeito que ele estava lá em baixo no salão comunal. Só então reparei no quanto ele parecia vulnerável, e que eu nunca o havia visto daquele jeito. O choque foi tão grande que eu até esqueci de brigar com ele por me chamar de Lene. - Eu sei que eu me comportei como um babaca com você, mas não foi de propósito. Eu só não pensei...

— Você é muito bom nisso. - eu disse a contragosto.

— Você nem imagina o quanto. - Sirius deixou transparecer um meio sorriso. - Mas a ultima coisa que eu quis foi te fazer de idiota. Me desculpa.

Ele me encarou com expectativa, mas eu me abstive de responder e desviei o olhar para o chão outra vez. Percebi que ele se aproximou de mim, caminhou hesitante até que eu pude ver seus sapatos na frente dos meus.

— Suponho que tem algum motivo para o que você fez. - eu disse.

— Tem. - Sirius respondeu em meio a um suspiro.

— E suponho também que você não vai me contar que motivo foi esse. - eu ergui os olhos para ele, e pela expressão no rosto dele eu tive certeza de que minha afirmação estava correta. Foi minha vez de deixar escapar um suspiro. - Ok, eu já esperava por isso!

Eu me movi, decidida a abrir a porta do dormitório e ir embora dali, mas ele me impediu.

— Lene, espera. - Sirius disse segurando a porta. - Eu sei que desse jeito é difícil para você confiar em mim...

— Ainda bem que você reconhece! - eu retruquei com sarcasmo, mas Sirius não me deu atenção.

— Eu vou te contar a verdade, mas não agora. - ele disse em meio a um suspiro.

Eu voltei a encará-lo, ele estava com aquela mesma expressão outra vez. E eu percebi tarde demais que vê-lo daquele jeito me provocava sensações estranhas, como um aperto no peito e uma vontade insana de chegar mais perto dele, abracá-lo, beijá-lo, era quase como se as minhas mãos formigassem pedindo pelo contato. E eu também percebi outra coisa, eu não estava só brincando quando disse na sala comunal que sabia quando ele estava mentindo para mim. De algum jeito eu realmente sabia.

E ele não estava, eu realmente acreditava nele.

— Se você quiser eu até juro que vou te contar, eu quero contar! Eu só n...

Não estava pronto ainda. Eu quase podia ouvir a frase na minha cabeça e sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele me dizer aquilo, então resolvi poupá-lo.

— Tudo bem. - eu disse em meio a um suspiro enquanto tocava levemente o braço dele que ainda segurava a porta. - Acho que eu posso esperar.

Eu disse com um meio sorriso no que Sirius me encarou quase sem acreditar.

— Sério?

— Sério. - eu disse no que ele abriu um sorriso enorme, parecendo muito aliviado. - Mas não ouse fazer algo idiota assim de novo, ou eu juro que eu v...

Eu não pude terminar a ameaça, já que ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou. Eu gostaria de dizer que tentei interromper o beijo e afastá-lo, ou mesmo que o meu orgulho não permitiu que eu correspondesse, mas eu não estaria engando ninguém. Talvez fosse a bebida que estivesse comprometendo a minha determinação de afastá-lo, ou talvez eu só estivesse sentindo uma saudade desgraçada daquele idiota.

Era como se eu tivesse algo quebrado por dentro que só ele podia consertar. E além disso eu também percebi que aquele dormitório era só mais um ambiente que estava impregnado com lembranças dos momentos que passei com ele, então era bem difícil resistir. Então eu nem ao menos tentei e como tantas outras vezes me deixei levar.

E como tantas outras vezes, uma coisa levou a outra e algum tempo depois estávamos deitados na cama dele, eu de lado e ele me abraçando por trás. Havíamos fechado o cortinado da cama dele, mas mesmo assim eu torcia para que nenhum dos garotos resolvesse entrar. Eu estava um tanto sonolenta e com o corpo um tanto entorpecido, mas mesmo assim me movi preguiçosamente para sair da cama e ir embora dali. E teria ido, se ele não tivesse voltado a me puxar pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que afundava o rosto no meu cabelo.

— Fique. - Sirius pediu.

Foi a única palavra que ele disse, mas fez meu coração perder uma batida e não pude evitar de sorrir. Voltei a me aconchegar nos braços dele, e senti Sirius me dar um leve beijo no ombro antes de puxar uma coberta para cima de nós.

* * *

Acharam que eu tinha esquecido da descoberta, não? Talvez depois dessa treta toda vocês tenham esquecido, mas não eu. E de qualquer jeito ela só aconteceu na manhã seguinte:

Quando eu acordei no outro dia, eu estava me sentindo surpreendentemente bem. Nada de dor de cabeça por causa da bebida e nem nada. Enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados naquela cama quentinha estava apenas constatando que o que diziam sobre sexo depois de uma briga era totalmente verdade. Era muito melhor.

E não, também não foi isso o que eu descobri.

Eu tateei pela cama constatando que Sirius não estava mais ali, mas eu não estava preocupada com isso naquele momento. Talvez eu apenas devesse voltar a dormir, aquela cama era tão gostosa, tinha aquele perfume amadeirado, era tão bom...

Foi nesse momento que eu praticamente pulei sentada na cama, por pouco não deixando escapar um grito. Meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito. Eu peguei o travesseiro e o cheirei, constatando que estava impregnado com aquele perfume, que é claro, era o mesmo do seu dono.

O perfume que eu tinha sentido na Amortentia.

É foi isso que eu descobri.

E "puta merda" foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer naquele momento.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Olá pessoas, tudo bem?_

 _Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e em especial a McKinnon love dogs, Ani Evans, LuaBloom e Mylle Malfoy P.W que deixaram comentários, fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando!_

 _Diferente da fic irmã dessa aqui( Teoria Geral de James Potter) essa fic não está concluída ainda, então o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco mais para ser postado, mas assim que der eu posto aqui._

 _Beijos e até o próximo!_


	8. Item VII

**Item VII**

* * *

 **\- O dia seguinte -**

* * *

 _Manhã de Sábado – 24 de dezembro de 1977_

Eu ainda não sei dizer por quanto tempo eu fiquei sentada naquela cama, cheirando aquele maldito travesseiro enquanto tentava absorver o que tinha acabado de descobrir. Eu estava completamente atordoada e não conseguia parar de me perguntar quando e como aquilo podia ter acontecido... Quer dizer, como eu podia estar apaixonada por uma pessoa e nem ao menos me dar conta disso? E era isso o que eu estava mesmo? Eu estava apaixonada? E logo pelo Black?

Quer dizer, hipoteticamente aquela poção tinha o cheiro das coisas que mais me atraíam, mas não podia ser considerada uma prova irrefutável de que eu estava apaixonada pelo Black... Quer dizer, ele certamente me atraía (e muito) mas isso parecia um exagero. Eu me lembrava de ter visto a cara de James e Lily que não deixava dúvida de que estavam sentindo o cheiro um do outro e de que estavam perdidamente apaixonados, mas isso não provava nada. Talvez em mim (pessoa não apaixonada) a poção tivesse outro efeito e eu sentisse o cheiro de várias coisas que eu gostava, mas que não significavam nada. Afinal, só isso para explicar aquele cheiro de cachorro... Talvez eu devesse fazer alguns testes antes de sair tirando conclusões precipitadas - e apavorantes!

Eu podia perguntar sobre o cheiro da poção para alguma outra pessoa que eu sabia que não estava apaixonada, mas quem? Todo mundo em quem eu pensei em um primeiro momento não serviria... Talvez eu devesse tentar conseguir um pouco daquela poção e testar em casa com os meus irmãos (se alguém acha que eu sou uma ogra, é porque não os conheceu!), ou até com os meus pais...

Eu já estava seriamente avaliando quais eram as minhas chances de conseguir roubar um pouco de Amortentia do Slughorn ou mesmo de conseguir convencer a Lily a fazer um pouco daquela poção para mim sem levantar suspeitas, quando fui surpreendida por Sirius que tinha voltado e aberto o cortinado.

Ele estava com um prato com comida em uma mão e um copo na outra e me encarava com um sorriso torto estampado no rosto. Só então percebi que eu ainda estava cheirando o maldito travesseiro e que ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com isso. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e imediatamente larguei o travesseiro.

O sorriso no rosto dele se alargou, mas ele me poupou de suas provocações e veio se sentar na minha frente depois de ter colocado as coisas em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

\- Bom dia. - ele disse sem desmanchar aquele sorrisinho irritante.

\- Bom dia. - eu respondi a contragosto e ainda um tanto atordoada enquanto o encarava. Sirius então se inclinou, e me beijou de leve nos lábios.

Claro que se tratando de nós esse beijinho inocente acabou evoluindo para algo mais, e no minuto seguinte ele estava completamente em cima de mim, as mãos dele segurando a minha cintura por baixo da camiseta dele que eu havia vestido durante a madrugada. E foi então que eu percebi que eu não precisava de teste nenhum com aquela poção estúpida para saber a verdade: eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Só isso para explicar aquele descompasso infinito em que estava o meu coração e que tinha sido causado por um simples beijo, o jeito como o meu corpo reagia ao seu toque, se arrepiando ao mesmo tempo em que se enchia de calor.

Ele terminou o beijo me dando um selinho de leve e quando abri os olhos, vi que ele me encarava cheio de malícia, como se ainda estivesse me provocando. Eu ergui a mão para afastar aquele cabelo que vivia caindo na frente do seu rosto e me perguntando como eu não havia percebido antes, quer dizer, não era normal eu me sentir daquele jeito com alguém...

Eu desci a mão pelo seu rosto, sentindo a aspereza da barba que começava a nascer. Ele fechou os olhos sorrindo levemente, parecendo entorpecido pelo carinho, antes de virar o rosto, depositando um beijo na palma da minha mão. Como eu podia não ter notado? O jeito como eu não conseguia manter as mãos - ou parte nenhuma do corpo - longe dele, e o jeito como meu coração parecia derreter quando o via sorrindo daquele jeito.

Não pude evitar de sorrir também, no que ele franziu o cenho, parecendo estranhar o meu comportamento.

\- Você está bem? - ele perguntou.

\- Estou. - eu respondi sem tirar os olhos dos dele. "Só descobri que estou apaixonada por você", acrescentei em pensamento e subitamente senti o rosto corar. Acho que o amor realmente deixa as pessoas idiotas, resolvi me poupar de mais constrangimento e desviei o olhar dele para o prato lotado de comida que ele havia trazido. - Ainda tentando compensar a mancada?

\- Tentando? - ele disse em um tom levemente ofendido ao mesmo tempo em que levantava uma sobrancelha. - Eu pensei que já tivesse compensado ontem a noite.

\- Você nem começou. - eu voltei a sorrir, o provocando. Isso pareceu animá-lo.

\- Ótimo, se eu te trouxe café na cama é exatamente para que você não precise sair dela!

\- Por Merlin, há crianças inocentes neste quarto que estão tentando dormir! - a voz de James fez com que nós dois tivéssemos um sobressalto, só então nos demos conta que nem ao menos tínhamos fechado o cortinado, felizmente o das outras camas estava fechado.

\- Não pode estar falando de você. - Sirius disse parecendo levemente entediado ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia o meu rosto pegando fogo, e me sentava na cama subitamente fechando o cortinado.

\- Não, mas vocês já acordaram o Moony também, estou ouvindo ele se revirando na cama ao lado. Ele só é cavalheiro demais para falar alguma coisa.

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora. - eu disse apressadamente, eu nunca fui tímida, mas não estava a fim de continuar ali tendo platéia.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, eles já fizeram coisas piores. - Sirius tentou me tranquilizar.

\- Todos eles? Até o Remus? - eu perguntei desconfiada.

\- Não, mas ele eu posso subornar com chocolate depois.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, Sirius voltou a me beijar e eu acabei correspondendo. Talvez porque ele fosse mesmo bom em me distrair ou talvez porque assim eu poderia ficar mais algum tempo sem surtar porque estava apaixonada por ele.

* * *

Claro que eu não pude adiar o surto por muito tempo.

E ele veio quando eu estava no dormitório terminando de arrumar as minhas malas para ir para casa para o natal, e como eu sou tremendamente azarada claro que tinha que ser logo na frente da Lily!

Como minha melhor amiga claro que ela havia percebido que eu estava com a cabeça bem longe quando eu voltei ao dormitório, mal dando atenção aos sorrisinhos maliciosos das minhas amigas porque eu passei a noite fora. Ela até me perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, mas eu apenas disse que estava bem e resolvi me concentrar em arrumar minhas coisas para me manter ocupada e disfarçar como eu estava me sentindo. Mas como eu já disse, eu não sou muito boa nisso.

\- Lene, você tem certeza de que não tem nada para me contar? - Lily perguntou quando Alice tinha acabado de sair do dormitório arrastando o malão. - Parece que você está com a cabeça bem longe daqui.

\- Tenho. - eu respondi mal a olhando. - Por que você acha isso?

\- Porque você está guardando as suas roupas na minha mala. - ela respondeu calmamente no que eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo quando percebi o que estava fazendo, e depois deixei escapar um suspiro de frustração me sentindo uma completa idiota. - Lene, o que está acontecendo?

Voltei a encarar a Lily com receio, talvez eu devesse mesmo contar a alguém o que estava acontecendo e ela com certeza tinha mais experiência do que eu no assunto. A olhei brevemente, tentando avaliar as possibilidades de:

A) Ela rir da minha cara pela burrice.

B) Ela me xingar pela burrice.

A primeira opção parecia bem improvável, mas a segunda eu tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de que ia acontecer, mas até eu era obrigada a concordar que estava merecendo, afinal, como eu fui fazer uma idiotice dessas? Então, eu respirei fundo e disse a verdade:

\- Eu acho que estou apaixonada. - Tá, na verdade eu tinha certeza, mas quis minimizar o problema. Eles sempre parecem menores quando a gente trata como se fosse algo sem muita importância. Lily não demonstrou reação, o que fez eu me sentir ultrajada, achei que ela não havia entendido a gravidade da situação. - Acho que estou apaixonada pelo Black. - eu voltei a dizer, enfatizando a pior parte.

Dessa vez ela demonstrou reação, mas não foi nada que eu esperasse, ela não me xingou, ou começou a rir de forma descontrolada da minha cara. Ela apenas sorriu. Era só um leve sorriso, mas para quem conhecia Lily Evans a anos como eu aquele sorriso só podia significar uma coisa: "eu sabia", então claro que foi aí que eu surtei de vez:

\- O quê? Você vai só aí me olhando? Fala alguma coisa, porra! - eu disse percebendo que a minha voz saiu em um tom desesperado, mas naquele momento não me importei. - Diz que eu sou uma completa idiota, me xingue, me pergunte quando isso aconteceu, ou como logo eu fui deixar isso acontecer, porque é algo que eu realmente quero saber! Eu não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo comigo!

\- Você fala como se tivesse sido amaldiçoada. - Lily finalmente rompeu o silêncio. Ela ainda sorria, o que só serviu para me deixar ainda mais irritada.

\- E eu fui! Você não espera que eu fique feliz da vida, comece a suspirar apaixonadamente e a escrever cartinhas de amor, espera? - eu perguntei. Por algum motivo o pensamento de escrever cartas de amor para o Sirius me fazia sentir vontade de vomitar, resolvi parar de andar pelo dormitório e me sentei na cama ao lado da Lily.

\- Como foi que você descobriu? - ela perguntou.

\- Amortentia. - eu disse em meio a um sorriso, Lily voltou a sorrir. - Isso pode não querer dizer nada, não?

\- Do que você sentiu cheiro?

\- De algumas coisas de antes, terra molhada, das flores do jardim de casa, do perfume dele... E por algum motivo que eu ainda não consegui explicar, também senti cheiro de cachorro! - eu torci o nariz, mas Lily pareceu se segurar para não rir.

\- Você definitivamente está apaixonada por ele!

\- Como é que você consegue estar tão calma sobre isso? Sei que vocês dois são amiguinhos agora, mas ainda é o Black! Como é que você não está me dizendo que ele não presta e que eu provavelmente fiz a maior besteira da minha vida?

\- Ia adiantar? - ela me encarou erguendo a sobrancelha

\- Provavelmente não. - eu admiti. - O que eu faço, Lily? Aliás, eu devo fazer alguma coisa?

\- O que você quer fazer?

\- E-eu não sei! Eu sei que provavelmente gosto dele a algum tempo e não estava fazendo a menor diferença, mas agora que eu sei eu estou surtando! E como se eu fosse obrigada a fazer algo a respeito!

\- Algo como contar para ele?

\- É, mas eu não paro de pensar que se eu contar para ele muito provavelmente vou levar um fora, quer dizer, ele tem aversão a esse tipo de coisa... Aí então eu penso que talvez devesse simplesmente não falar nada e deixar como está. E então um dia ele vai se cansar de ficar comigo e simplesmente aparecer com outra pessoa. Ou talvez eu devesse parar de ficar com ele antes que tudo isso piore!

\- Você andou mesmo pensando bastante no assunto...

\- É, e eu me odeio por isso. Que porra está acontecendo comigo?Eu não sou assim!

\- Lene, não pude deixar de reparar que todas as suas projeções são bem pessimistas. - Lily disse me olhando com cautela. - Mas e se o Sirius, bem, gostar de você também?

Eu desviei o olhar dela para encarar o chão. Lily tinha verbalizado exatamente o que eu vinha tentando não pensar desde que tive aquela brilhante realização. Quer dizer, eu podia estar surtando, mas não queria ser aquele tipo de garota, o tipo que se iludia. O tipo que ficava analisando cada atitude do cara, se perguntando se ele gostava dela ou não e acabava vendo algo que não existia. Eu já tinha visto várias amigas fazendo isso, e sempre dava errado.

\- Lily, o Sirius uma vez me disse que evitava chamar alguma garota para sair no dia dos namorados ou fazer uma série de coisas porque não queria que criassem expectativas com ele. Acho que só deu certo com a gente esse tempo todo por isso, eu não sou de criar expectativas e nem ele. Não acho que ele esteja aberto a esse tipo de coisa.

\- Você também não estava, e veja só o que aconteceu! - Lily insistiu e fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas eu a interrompi, eu precisava manter o pé no chão, não podia deixar que ela me convencesse a acreditar naquilo.

-Eu o conheço, e não acho que ele goste de mim dessa forma. - eu disse como quem finaliza o assunto e me surpreendi com o quanto doeu dizer isso em voz alta.

\- Certo, então é melhor terminarmos de arrumar as malas ou vamos nos atrasar. - Lily disse com um suspiro e se levantou da cama, no que eu também me levantei, ainda me sentindo horrível. Foi então que Lily voltou a sorrir, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa. - Acho que eu tenho uma coisa que vai te ajudar a colocar a cabeça no lugar.

* * *

E foi então que ela me deu esse caderno.

Lily explicou que fez algo parecido quando começou a suspeitar que estava gostando do James e que a ajudou a pensar. Eu não botei muita fé no início, afinal, ela namora com o James agora, então pode ser que fazer a droga do "estudo" só tenha servido para deixá-la mais e mais apaixonada, o que com certeza eu não preciso.

Mesmo assim acabei aceitando o caderno e comecei a escrever nele ainda no trem depois de ter conseguido achar uma cabine vazia, eu não estava com muita vontade de ficar perto de ninguém naquele momento. E surpreendentemente escrever ajudou. Pelo menos eu comecei a me sentir mais leve, e a Lily estava certa sobre isso ajudar a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Quer dizer, se eu ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que estava completamente ferrada, depois de escrever os dois primeiros itens a dúvida havia passado.

Se eu estava daquele jeito a culpa era de uma série de erros que começou a quase dois anos atrás! Isso mesmo: erros! Eu nunca devia ter me deixado levar! Aonde eu estava com a cabeça? Como é que eu não percebi a merda que estava fazendo?

A cada coisa que eu me lembrava para escrever sentia mais raiva de mim, mas também percebi que a solução para aquilo era bem simples. Só havia uma coisa que podia remediar todas as besteiras que eu fiz. Claro que foi um pouco difícil me concentrar nisso quando eu vi o Sirius depois de descer do trem quando chegamos a Londres.

Lily e os outros estavam me esperando na plataforma. Ela ainda estava bem apreensiva por ir conhecer os sogros, mesmo que estivesse tentando disfarçar perto do James eu sabia que ela estava com vontade de fugir correndo.

\- Você sempre pode fugir para a minha casa se precisar. - eu disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

\- Eu vou mesmo te visitar na sua casa, mas espero que não seja para isso! - ela ainda parecia apavorada e me segurei para não rir da cara dela.

Me virei para me despedir de Alice, mas Frank já havia chegado e minha amiga estava pendurada no pescoço dele, parecendo empenhada em beijá-lo o tanto que fosse possível ainda naquela plataforma. E quando desviei o olhar dela, claro que me deparei com o Black me encarando com aquele sorriso presunçoso.

\- Você acha que eu devo contar agora para Euphemia o quanto a Lily está aterrorizada em conhecê-la ou deixo isso para depois? - ele perguntou indicando James e Lily que se afastavam de nós e iam na direção do casal Potter, que sorria animadamente.

\- Acho que você devia deixar para mencionar no seu discurso de padrinho de casamento. - eu disse me forçando a sorrir na tentativa de disfarçar como eu me sentia, que era como se fosse desmaiar só de olhar para ele.

\- Se você deixar todas as partes legais para mim seu discurso de madrinha vai acabar ficando sem graça.

\- Você que pensa Black, você não faz ideia dos podres que eu tenho guardados. - eu disse me sentindo levemente satisfeita comigo mesma, pelo menos eu ainda conseguia responder às provocações dele. Não que ele parecesse estar prestando atenção. Sirius se aproximou até ficar na minha frente, me encarando parecendo preocupado.

\- Você está bem? Lily disse que tinha ido para alguma cabine vazia no trem porque estava com dor de cabeça... - ele perguntou no que eu me limitei a acenar, concordando. - E James disse que te convidou para ir para casa dele, mas você recusou.

Ele disse a ultima parte me encarando com ainda mais intensidade, eu desviei o olhar em meio a um dar de ombros.

\- Minha avó provavelmente me mataria se eu aceitasse. Ia dizer que estou trocando a comida dela pela da Euphemia. - eu olhei para os Potter que estavam conversando com Lily animadamente. Euphemia me reconheceu e acenou sorrindo. Eu acenei de volta antes de voltar a olhar para Sirus. - Mas talvez eu apareça por lá durante a semana, eu moro perto, como você provavelmente sabe.

\- É, eu sei. - ele disse em meio a um suspiro resignado. - Nesse caso, feliz natal McKinnon.

O tom dele foi bem desanimado, mas mesmo assim se aproximou e me beijou levemente nos lábios, o que foi suficiente para me fazer perder uma respiração antes de corresponder, sentindo um repentino aperto no peito. Ele nem havia ido embora, e eu já estava com saudade. Eu realmente precisava ficar longe dele, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

\- Feliz natal. - eu respondi sorrindo quando ele se afastou. - É melhor eu ir, meu irmão deve estar me procurando.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça sem retribuir o meu sorriso e me virei para ir embora, sentindo como se toda a leveza que eu havia sentido depois de escrever naquele caderno tivesse desaparecido.

Eu me sentia horrível.

Talvez fosse porque Sirius não havia parecido nada convencido com o que eu disse. Me lembrei de como ele sempre pareceu saber quando eu estava mentindo, então claro que devia ter percebido naquele momento também. Ele sabia que não era por causa da minha avó que eu não ia para a casa do James e que eu não ia aparecer durante a semana para visitar.

E senti o peso no peito aumentar quando me perguntei se ele também sabia que aquele beijo que havíamos trocado tinha sido provavelmente o último.

* * *

Olá pessoas, como estão?

Sei que faz duas encarnações que eu não atualizo, mas cá estou eu, finalmente! auhsauhsuahs

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava com muita dificuldade para me concentrar nas fics por esses dias, talvez seja a dificuldade para me despedir, afinal, para quem não sabe, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo da fic :(

E por favor não me matem! Até porque se eu morrer não tem como postar o resto da fic! Não sei se tem internet no inferno, que é para onde eu provavelmente vou, mas não estou muito a fim de descobrir uahsuahushaushaush

Juro que vou fazer o possível para postar o último capítulo o mais rápido que puder!

Muito obrigada a Maya Poltergeist, Mylle Malfoy P.W, cKinnon love dogs que deixaram comentários 3

Como sempre, estou doida para saber o que vocês acharam, mesmo que sejam xingamentos e ameaças de morte auhsuahsuahsuhs.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	9. CONCLUSÃO

**Item VIII**

* * *

 **CONCLUSÃO**

* * *

 _Domingo, 1 de janeiro de 1978._

As conclusões às quais eu cheguei escrevendo isso aqui não foram nada satisfatórias.

Para começar, conclui que sou uma completa idiota por ter me deixado envolver pelo Black mesmo sabendo como ele é. E depois, saber disso não fez com que os meus sentimentos mudassem, só faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais idiota… Por Morgana, eu sinto tanta falta dele! Não é só abstinência de sexo ou carência, é saudade em um nível que eu nem sabia que conseguia sentir! Sinto falta desde aquela risada estúpida que parece um latido até as provocações incessantes… Uma semana longe dele e eu estou enlouquecendo!

Ok, tecnicamente eu nem mesmo estou longe dele, já que como a Lily faz questão de me lembrar, ele está a poucas quadras de distância da minha casa (ela também faz questão de me lembrar o quanto eu sou idiota por não ir lá na casa do James). Mas é melhor assim, é bom ir me acostumando.

E talvez eu só esteja nesse estado de nervos porque estou presa aqui em casa com os meus irmãos (impressionante como eles parecem ficar mais irritantes a cada vez que eu volto para casa) e as opções de lazer são bem limitadas. Se não estivesse tão frio eu até tentaria ensinar aquelas pestes a jogar Quadribol, mas em vez disso estou tendo que recorrer a trabalhos manuais sob a supervisão da minha avó. Não é que ela não esteja realmente tentando me ensinar, mas acho que eu simplesmente não tenho talento para isso, coisa que a Lily não pôde deixar de notar:

— Por que você está bordando uma bola de futebol? Pensei que não gostasse de esportes trouxas... — Lily perguntou quando tinha acabado de entrar no meu quarto, ela veio aqui quase todos os dias da semana me visitar.

— Era para ser uma vaca. — eu disse olhando para o pedaço de pano que tinha me empenhado em bordar por mais de uma hora no que Lily não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Eu deixei o bordado de lado e olhei para ela esperando que parasse de rir enquanto tentava me controlar para não enchê-la de perguntas sobre alguém em quem tentei (sem sucesso) não pensar a semana inteira, mesmo assim as questões enchiam a minha cabeça: Como Sirius está? Ele ainda está daquele jeito estranho? Ele falou de mim? Sim? O que ele disse? Não? Ele falou de outra garota?

Lily me conhecia e sabia que eu queria perguntar tudo isso e bem que poderia facilitar a minha vida e me contar tudo sem que eu nem sequer perguntasse, mas ela se recusava. Parecia decidida a fazer com que eu deixasse meu orgulho de lado e perguntasse, o que obviamente eu não estava disposta a fazer. Quando ela finalmente parou de rir da minha cara, caímos em um silêncio incômodo até que ela resolvesse quebrá-lo.

— E então, preparada para amanhã?

— Não. — respondi com um suspiro sincero.

No dia seguinte voltaríamos para Hogwarts e eu estava tudo, menos preparada. Eu sabia que assim que voltássemos eu teria que pôr um fim naquela história com o Sirius antes que eu acabasse mesmo ficando maluca, mas a única solução que eu tinha encontrado para o meu probleminha não era nada animadora.

Eu me sentia horrível só de pensar em olhar para a cara do Sirius no dia seguinte e ter que dizer que não deveríamos mais nos ver. Eu nem mesmo sabia como fazer isso, quer dizer, eu devia mesmo falar com ele? O que tivemos não nunca foi sério, então se eu falasse que era melhor terminarmos seria estranho, quer dizer, terminar o quê?! Talvez eu devesse apenas me afastar e começar a recusar seus convites para explorar o castelo depois do toque de recolher, ele com certeza pegaria a dica, mas isso parecia tão errado... Por Morgana, eu odeio a pessoa que eu me tornei desde que descobri que gosto dele!

— Lene, eu sei que já conversamos sobre isso umas mil vezes, mas você tem certeza do que quer fazer? — Lily perguntou.

— Não é o que eu quero fazer, Lily, é o que eu preciso fazer, isso tem tudo para dar errado!

— Você sabe que eu li o que você escreveu naquele caderno, não sabe? Eu não consigo ver as coisas de uma ótica tão pessimista quanto a sua. Aliás, você devia reler aquilo, tem uma coisa muito óbvia que acho que você ainda não notou...

— Do que você está falando? — eu perguntei sem entender nada, Lily soltou um suspiro revirando os olhos e percebi que ela não me responder e resolvi ignorar o comentário.

— Eu sei que você pensa que eu estou sendo uma completa covarde, mas eu não consigo evitar, acho que o chapéu seletor me colocou na casa errada!

— Não, não colocou. Você sabe que eu também estava morrendo de medo aquele dia antes de ir atrás do James, mas mesmo assim eu fui, e valeu a pena.

— É diferente, você sempre soube que o James gostava de você!

— E quem garante que o Sirius não gosta de você também?

— De novo isso, Lily? Sério? — eu disse em meio a um suspiro de impaciência, mesmo assim senti meu coração bater descompassado no peito só de ouvi-la falando aquilo. — Preciso te lembrar que ele me deixou esperando aquele dia porque também tinha marcado um encontro com outra garota? Isso não parece atitude de alguém que esteja apaixonado por mim, parece? Para ele é só diversão!

— Lene, não foi bem assim, ele nem foi encontrar a Macmillan aquele dia!

— É, mas até agora nem ele e nem você me contaram o que aconteceu, assim fica um pouco difícil dar credibilidade!

— Eu já disse, não é assunto meu para eu poder te contar... — Lily disse parecendo realmente lamentar, mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela não me contaria mesmo assim. — Mas ainda acho que você devia conversar com ele, tenho certeza que ele não é completamente indiferente.

— Eu sei que ele não é, Lily, nós somos amigos afinal de contas! Eu sei que fico a maior parte do tempo dizendo que ele é um idiota arrogante, mas eu sei que, no fundo, ele é uma boa pessoa, quer dizer, ele até saiu de casa por não concordar com os ideais preconceituosos daquela família dele, não? Eu admiro isso nele, a coragem, a lealdade e sei como ele é capaz de coisas incríveis pelos amigos e ... — eu ia continuar a citar as trocentas qualidades que eu via no Sirius, mas vi o sorriso no rosto da Lily e me interrompi corando furiosamente. — Ok, isso está mesmo parecendo conversa de menininha apaixonada, não é?

— Um pouco. — Lily respondeu ainda sorrindo. — Você não acha que ele merece saber, Lene?

Eu não consegui responder de imediato. A verdade era que eu achava que o Sirius merecia saber sim e eu me sentia horrível por não contar a verdade para ele. E tinha também uma pequena parte minha que eu fiz de tudo para ignorar naquela semana, a minha parte iludida que dizia que eu devia contar para ele porquê talvez, só talvez, ele sentisse o mesmo.

Essa parte minha dizia que eu não podia estar louca quando olhava para ele e via algo de diferente no jeito como ele me tratava. Essa parte minha não queria acreditar que ele olhava para outra garota do mesmo jeito que me olhava, não queria acreditar que ele podia sorrir para elas como sorria para mim, se encontrar com outras nos lugares que na minha cabeça eram "nossos lugares"

Me corroía por dentro pensar que ele contava para as outras o que contava para mim, que outras também ouviam as suas provocações, ouviam aquela risada que eu aprendi amar ou que eram tocadas ou beijadas por ele. É, essa parte minha era terrível, e por isso me consumia uma força de vontade imensa não ceder a ela, porque se eu fizesse isso me tornaria uma pessoa totalmente patética. Se é que já não era...

— Não, Lily. — eu disse tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos outra vez. Parecia que ultimamente era só o que eu andava fazendo. — Eu sei que ele não vai ser um completo insensível comigo se eu falar, mas acho que é melhor não, as coisas podem acabar ficando estranhas entre a gente depois. É, melhor deixar assim, uma hora isso vai passar.

— E se não passar? — Lily disse sem parecer ter acreditado em uma única palavra do que eu disse, eu dei de ombros em meio a um suspiro.

—Vai passar. — repeti mesmo sem sentir muita confiança. —E essas coisas acontecem, não é mesmo? Às vezes o caminhão de merda vira em cima da gente... — forcei um sorriso no que Lily revirou os olhos. Bom saber que a falta de paciência dela com as minhas teorias continuava intacta. — Agora podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto?

Felizmente ela concordou e passamos um bom tempo falando de coisas aleatórias, ou não tão aleatórias, já que falamos das cartas que recebemos da Alice (que não parava de falar de Frank) e Lily matou a minha curiosidade sobre como estava sendo passar o natal com o James. Ela não estava mais com medo dos sogros e estava adorando conhecer certos locais da casa que ele estava mostrando para ela. Eu estava feliz pelas minhas amigas, mas percebi que seria bem difícil eu parar de pensar na minha paixonite estando rodeada de amigas apaixonadas, aquilo seria mais difícil do que eu havia pensado. Enquanto a Lily falava eu só conseguia pensar que adoraria explorar a mansão Potter com o Sirius também... Droga! Lá estava eu pensando nele outra vez!

Felizmente meus devaneios foram interrompidos pela minha avó, que veio até o meu quarto em uma tentativa de empanturrar a Lily com toda a comida que tínhamos em casa, ela não descansou enquanto a Lily não aceitou pelo menos comer uns biscoitos. Depois disso, a Lily disse que precisaria ir embora, porque precisava arrumar as malas para voltarmos para a escola no outro dia.

Eu nem insisti para ela ficar, eu também precisava de um tempo sozinha para tentar me preparar psicologicamente para o outro dia. Eu a acompanhei até a porta da frente e quando a abri levei um tremendo susto.

Havia um cachorro preto enorme sentado em frente a minha porta.

Ele me encarou por um momento, ele tinha olhos claros que eram estranhamente familiares. Apesar do tamanho que poderia fazer com que muitos o considerassem intimidante, não consegui sentir medo, talvez fosse porque ando meio sensível com cachorros ultimamente.

— Eu não acredito! — Lily deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa atrás de mim quando também viu o cachorro, eu desviei o olhar do cachorro para olhar para ela, que corou levemente.

— O que foi? Você já tinha visto esse cachorro antes?

— J-Já! — Lily disse sem olhar em meus olhos, mas sim para o animal que continuava parado à porta. — É do James, ele deve ter me seguido até aqui!

— Não sabia que os Potter tinham um cachorro... — eu disse finalmente saindo de casa fechando a porta quando Lily saiu, minha mãe detestava cachorros e eu não queria que ela visse aquele ali e o colocasse para correr.

Quando eu voltei a olhar para ele, vi que ele tinha se levantado e balançava o rabo parecendo animado, primeiro suspeitei que fosse por ter encontrado a Lily, mas depois vi que ele não tirava os olhos de mim. Antes que pudesse resistir, eu me agachei e o chamei para o meu colo, ele veio sem a menor relutância e comecei a acariciar seu pelo surpreendentemente macio.

— Awwnn, você só tem tamanho, não é? — eu disse continuando a acariciá-lo no que o cachorro lambeu a minha bochecha em retribuição parecendo muito feliz em receber um pouco de carinho, me fazendo rir. — Ele é tão lindo! Como é o nome dele, Lily?

— Snuffles. E eu não ficaria mimando se fosse você, ele é folgado!— Lily respondeu olhando para mim e para o cachorro com desaprovação no que o cachorro latiu em protesto, como se tivesse entendido tudo o que ela falou, eu estava completamente derretida por ele.

— Coitado, Lily! Ele deve ter ficado esse tempo todo aqui no frio te esperando, não é, Snuffles? — ele voltou a latir em resposta como se concordasse, eu não podia deixar de ficar admirada com o quanto ele era esperto!

— Bom, então é melhor eu levá-lo embora e acabar com o sofrimento dele, não é mesmo? — Lily disse ainda de mau humor, olhando para o cachorro como se esperasse que ele a seguisse.

— Acho que é melhor mesmo, antes que eu acabe roubando ele. Estou começando a entender porque amortentia tem cheiro de cachorro para mim! Aliás, queria que só tivesse cheiro desse tipo de cachorro, e não dos da espécie do Sirius... — eu disse ainda distraída em brincar com Snuffles, mas estranhamente notei que ele parou de se mover por um momento, ficando com as orelhas em pé, quando olhei para Lily vi que os olhos verdes dela estavam completamente arregalados. — O que foi?

— Nada. — ela respondeu apressadamente, mas sua expressão ainda era um tanto horrorizada. — Melhor eu ir embora, vem Snuffles!

O cachorro me deu uma nova lambida na bochecha e me senti estranhamente desolada quando ele se afastou, e imediatamente meus pensamentos voltaram para o Sirius.

— Lily? — eu a chamei quando ela estava virando as costas. — Você acha mesmo que eu devia contar a verdade para o Sirius? — eu disse sem pensar, meu coração começou a bater descompassado só de falar o nome dele.

— Acho. — ela respondeu olhando de mim para o cachorro, reparei que ele ainda me olhava, atento.

— Uma parte minha quer contar. — admiti, tentando não pensar no quanto eu devia parecer vulnerável e idiota falando assim — Só que, pensar em abrir meu coração assim para outra pessoa, é tão assustador...

— Eu sei. — Lily concordou voltando a me encarar. — Mas acho que você vai se arrepender se não contar.

—Vou pensar nisso. — eu disse e Lily acenou novamente com a cabeça em despedida e caminhou para a rua, chamando o cachorro para que fosse atrás dela, ele a seguiu, mas continuou olhando para trás algumas vezes. Eu os observei até que virassem a esquina e sumissem do meu campo de visão.

Então voltei para dentro de casa para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar.

* * *

Só que eu não tive muito tempo para tentar colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Não havia se passado muito tempo, durante o qual eu fiquei tentando consertar o fiasco que era o meu bordado para me distrair e cogitando se devia mesmo reler esse caderno para tentar entender o que a Lily disse que eu não havia percebido e que era tão óbvio, quando ouvi meu irmão mais velho, Nate, gritando que alguém estava tocando a campainha e que só podia ser a minha amiga ruiva outra vez.

Meus pais haviam saído eu não duvidava que aquele folgado estava sentado na sala ao lado da porta, mas se recusava a atendê-la. Suspirei irritada por ter que sair do quarto. Até dois dias atrás, antes da Lily contar que estava namorando, Nate ficava feliz até demais em abrir a porta para ela.

— Não é a Lily, é um menino! Eu vi pela janela. — minha irmã mais nova, Maisie, disse quando eu saí do quarto e a encontrei no topo da escada.

Deixei escapar um novo suspiro de impaciência, mas acabei não brigando com ela por não ter atendido à porta, sabia que ela era bem tímida, ao contrário do irmão gêmeo, Marlon. E depois nós, garotas, sempre fomos minoria na casa, temos que nos manter unidas. No fim, meus irmãos não estavam sentados na sala, mesmo assim eu estava decidida a dizer que nenhum deles estava em casa se a visita fosse para algum eles, só para que aprendessem e não me tirar do meu sossego...

Mas quando abri a porta tive uma surpresa pela segunda vez no dia: Não era nenhum amigo dos meus irmãos.

Era Sirius Black.

Quando meus olhos encontraram os dele, achei que fosse ter um treco. Meu coração pareceu parar por um momento e depois disparou, nem que eu quisesse poderia ter disfarçado a expressão de surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

—Oi. — ele disse parecendo um pouco sem graça, sem aquele sorriso presunçoso habitual.

—Oi. — eu respondi ainda sem conseguir disfarçar a expressão de surpresa, o que talvez tenha feito com que ele se sentisse na obrigação de me explicar o que estava fazendo ali.

— Desculpe aparecer assim de repente, e espero que não se importe da Lily ter me contado onde você mora... — ele disse timidamente e eu não pude deixar de franzir o cenho.

Desde quando Sirius Black era tímido? Ele estava tão, bem... não como ele mesmo que não tinha como não estranhar. Então ele desviou o olhar do meu rosto, para olhar para baixo, para a minha mão que ainda segurava a armação com aquele bendito bordado, ele esboçou um meio sorriso e o conhecendo eu já sabia que vinha provocação.

— Parece que está tendo férias bem divertidas. — ele disse. O tom definitivamente era de ironia e foi minha vez de ficar sem graça, mesmo assim ergui o pedaço de pano, o mostrando para ele enquanto sorria, decidida a parecer que estava me divertindo muito.

— Sou uma garota com muitos talentos.

— Estou vendo. — ele disse sorrindo torto, em provocação. — O que você está tentando fazer, o emblema do Montrose Magpies?

— Não! E você sabe que eu torço para as Holyhead Harpies! — eu disse ofendida, mesmo assim olhei para o bordado, vendo que cada vez parecia mais distante do que o que eu havia planejado e mais parecida com uma mancha abstrata em que cada um via uma coisa. Eu acabei jogando ele em cima do sofá e depois saí de casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Sabia que estava sendo mal educada em não convidá-lo para entrar, mas não estava a fim de passar por um interrogatório dos meus irmãos se eles vissem Sirius ali comigo, e até agora ele não havia dito o que estava fazendo ali afinal de contas. — A que devo a sua visita?

— Estava meio chato na casa do Prongs, Wormtail foi embora e Lily e James ficam sumindo pela casa... — Sirius disse em meio a um dar de ombros e o tom com que disse a última frase era definitivamente maldoso, mesmo assim não me convenceu, e ele percebeu. — Além disso, eu tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

— O quê? — eu disse sem conseguir conter a curiosidade. Isso pareceu animá-lo.

— É surpresa. — respondeu sorrindo de forma misteriosa e depois olhou para a janela, onde era possível ver Maisie nos espiando. — E melhor avisar para a sua irmã que você vai sair.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha por um momento tentada a contradizê-lo dizendo que não iria a lugar nenhum com ele. Por fim a curiosidade venceu e eu abri a porta, dizendo para Maisie que eu ia para a casa dos Potter, mesmo que não soubesse onde ele ia me levar, e pegando um casaco da minha mãe que estava pendurado no cabideiro ao lado da porta.

Quando voltei a sair estava ainda mais desconfiada o que parecia tornar tudo muito mais divertido para Sirius.

— Feche os olhos. — ele pediu sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios.

— Sério? — eu estava começando a me arrepender daquilo, afinal de contas, poucos minutos atrás eu estava no meu quarto quebrando a cabeça tentando achar um jeito de me livrar daquela paixonite estúpida, o que eu estava fazendo saindo com ele — só Morgana sabia para onde — para ver algo que ele dizia ser surpresa?

— Será que você podia não discutir só uma vez, McKinnon?

— Ok, mas acho que você está me levando para alguma cilada. — eu disse a contragosto e fechei os olhos.

— Jamais. — Sirius respondeu e o senti me beijar de leve nos lábios antes de pegar a minha mão e começar a me guiar para a rua. Isso me pegou completamente de surpresa e eu esperava que ele não tivesse percebido que meu coração estava disparado. E também esperava que nenhum dos meus irmãos além de Maisie estivesse me espiando pela janela.

Felizmente o passeio às cegas não durou muito, andamos apenas alguns metros e ele disse que podia abrir os olhos. Eu hesitei, não fazia a menor ideia de qual era o tipo de surpresa que Sirius fazia. E se eu ia gostar.

Mas quando eu abri os olhos eu fiquei sem palavras.

Eu gostei. Muito.

Ela era linda. A moto mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

— Uau. — foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer depois de um tempo. E claro que Sirius estava rindo da minha cara.

— Essa era a reação que eu esperava. — ele disse parecendo satisfeito e se afastou de mim, subindo na moto. — Vem logo. — ele disse indicando o assento do carona. Eu hesitei, linda ou não eu não me sentia muito segura. — Eu prometi que você seria a primeira que eu levaria para dar uma volta, não disse?

Meu coração perdeu uma batida e eu sorri, derretida. E depois me xinguei mentalmente por ser uma idiota apaixonada, mesmo assim fui me sentar atrás dele.

— Sirius, não sei se essa é uma boa ideia. As ruas estão cobertas de neve. — eu disse ainda hesitante no que ele soltou uma daquelas risadas que pareciam um latido e agarrou as minhas mãos, me obrigando a segurar com força em sua cintura.

— Só segura firme, McKinnon.

E então ele deu a partida.

Quando a moto deu uma tranco e começamos a subir eu me agarrei a ele com toda a minha força. Por um momento eu fiquei sem reação, maravilhada demais com a paisagem linda e branca abaixo de nós e quando ele acelerou eu deixei escapar um grito empolgado enquanto ele ria. Aquilo era incrível. Como voar de vassoura, só que muito melhor.

Pelo menos foi isso que eu achei antes de começar a tremer de frio. Eu disse que ficar com Sirius Black foi a minha pior ideia? Aceitar dar um passeio de moto voadora no inverno foi a minha pior ideia! A sorte é que nosso passeio não durou muito, afinal, os Potter não moravam longe da minha casa, mesmo assim, eu sentia que as minhas pernas estavam congeladas.

— Incrível, não foi? — Sirius perguntou quando descemos no terreno atrás da casa dos Potter. Eu continuei agarrada a cintura dele enquanto ele continuava a dirigir, indo guardar a moto no galpão que ficava ali. James disse uma vez que costumava ser uma espécie de laboratório do pai (Euphemia não deixava ele fazer suas experiências com poções dentro de casa), mas quando entramos vi que tinha se transformado em uma mistura de depósito com garagem.

— A sua tentativa de me matar congelada? Claro que foi! — eu disse desmontando da moto ainda tremendo e abraçando o corpo em uma tentativa de me esquentar, concluí que o casaco dele só podia ter algum feitiço de aquecimento. Só assim para ele não estar congelando também. — Eu sabia que era cilada!

Sirius também desmontou e me olhou ainda parecendo se divertir com o meu quase congelamento, então sem aviso me puxou para ele, me abraçando. Fui preenchida com um calor confortável e relaxei em seus braços, deixando que ele me esquentasse enquanto respirava o perfume amadeirado dele que eu tinha sentido tanta falta. Imediatamente me lembrei de quando nos beijamos na torre de astronomia e sorri. Foi assim que tudo começou.

— A moto é incrível, Black. — eu disse erguendo o rosto para encará-lo. Ele sorriu, convencido.

— Combina comigo, não?

— Totalmente. — eu disse com sinceridade, no que o sorriso dele se alargou.

— Marlene McKinnon acaba de admitir que eu sou incrível?

— Marlene McKinnon está delirando de frio, nada do que ela disser no momento pode ser levado a sério. — eu provoquei, mas ao invés de provocar de volta ele apenas sorriu se inclinando para me beijar, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso ouvimos a voz de Euphemia do lado de fora da garagem.

— Sirius Orion Black! — Ela apareceu a porta do galpão com uma expressão carrancuda. Eu fiz menção de me afastar de Sirius, mas ele apertou o abraço, não permitindo que eu me afastasse. A mãe de James também não pareceu surpresa com a minha presença. — Você saiu com aquela moto por aí com esse tempo? Eu sabia que essa motocicleta seria uma péssima ideia, Fleamont não quis me ouvir! Você nem sabia se estava voando direito!

— Eu tinha que testar, não tinha? — ele disse com um dar de ombros. Eu olhei dela para Sirius, vendo que diferente do que aconteceria com um dos meus irmãos na mesma situação, ele não parecia envergonhado por receber uma bronca de Euphemia, em vez disso sorria afetuosamente para ela.

— Você podia ter se machucado, aposto que nem levou um capacete! — ela insistiu, dessa vez parecendo mais preocupada do que brava. Isso fez com que Sirius pedisse desculpas apressadamente e então ela olhou para mim, sorrindo. — Olá, Marlene, já estava pensando que não ia aparecer. Vou colocar um prato a mais na mesa de jantar.

Fiz menção de abrir a boca para protestar, mas ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Voltei a olhar para Sirius como quem pedia socorro.

— Nem tente escapar, ela nunca vai te perdoar pela desfeita. — ele disse sorrindo. — E nem eu, você sumiu a semana inteira!

— Estava com saudade? — eu ergui a sobrancelha sem conseguir conter a provocação. Esperei que ele me provocasse de volta, dizendo que só havia notado por causa das reclamações de Lily ou algo assim, mas ele apenas voltou a se inclinar como se fosse me beijar outra vez.

— Na verdade eu estava. — ele disse baixinho antes de roçar de leve os lábios nos meus, depois me beijando intensamente.

Eu deixei escapar um suspiro, sem conseguir deixar de corresponder e me sentindo uma viciada em abstinência. Aquilo era completamente ridículo. Eu estava tão decidida (Ok, talvez nem tanto) em ficar longe dele, e tudo o que Sirius precisava fazer era aparecer e me levar para dar uma volta de moto e lá estava eu pendurada no seu pescoço. Eu era mesmo patética.

Quando nos separamos, eu estava completamente ofegante e não queria outra coisa além de beijá-lo de novo. Eu abri os olhos, o encarando enquanto sentia o resto da minha resolução indo para o ralo. De repente a sugestão da Lily de que eu não precisava me afastar dele parecia muito tentadora, quer dizer, eu podia esperar mais algum tempo, não era algo tão urgente assim...

— Lene, está tudo bem? — Sirius perguntou me despertando dos meus devaneios e concordei apressadamente com a cabeça. — Você está esquisita.

— Não é nada. — eu disse e voltei a abraçá-lo. Recostei a cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos, esperando que ouvir o som do coração dele batendo me acalmasse. Não funcionou, até porque eu percebi que o coração dele estava bem acelerado.

— Vai mesmo fingir que eu não sei quando está mentindo? — ele perguntou. apertando o abraço, me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça. — Eu fiz alguma coisa?

O tom dele era preocupado e de repente eu me peguei pensando em como ele parecia nervoso quando foi até a minha casa. Não era só eu que estava estranha.

E claro que aquela minha parte iludida, que eu tanto tentava calar, começou a trabalhar. Me fazendo imaginar razões para aquele comportamento dele, razões que contrariavam totalmente o meu bom senso. Mas talvez, só talvez...

Talvez eu finalmente estivesse entendendo o que a Lily disse ser óbvio depois de ler aquele caderno. E talvez eu devesse tentar uma coisa antes de decidir se devia ou não me afastar dele.

— Talvez tenha feito. — eu respondi mais para mim mesma e então me afastei, dando um passo para trás e erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo. — Por que você fez isso? Por que foi me buscar na minha casa?

— Eu já disse, eu prometi que você seria a primeira que eu levaria para dar uma volta de moto. — Sirius respondeu em meio a um dar de ombros, mas desviou os olhos dos meus. — E também porque eu queria te ver.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida e eu não pude evitar de sorrir, Sirius ergueu os olhos para mim, sorrindo também.

— Sabe, você é uma farsa, Black. — eu disse rindo, antes que pudesse me conter. Ele franziu o cenho parecendo não entender do que eu estava falando. — Eu me lembro de uma vez você ter me contado que não era romântico e que tinha uma série de regras idiotas para que ninguém criasse expectativas com você. O que você fez, sabe, foi meio romântico...

Claro que eu me lembrava dessa conversa que tivemos a quase dois anos atrás porque havia passado a semana inteira repassando esses momentos, mas talvez para ele não fosse nada, talvez ele nem se lembrasse e me achasse uma idiota. Mas eu precisava saber... Olhei atentamente para o rosto dele, esperando que ele fizesse uma careta de desgosto e dissesse que eu estava ficando maluca. Mas ele não fez nada disso.

— Eu sei. — ele deu de ombros e sorriu pelo canto dos lábios. — E eu me lembro desse dia, você disse não gostava dessas besteiras românticas.

— Eu disse que talvez um dia eu gostasse, se viessem da pessoa certa. — eu o corrigi, logo em seguida corei furiosamente quando percebi o que havia acabado de dizer.

— Bom, eu posso estar enganado... — ele começou a dizer sabendo que não estava enganado porcaria nenhuma, o meio sorriso em seu rosto se transformando naquele sorriso presunçoso que antigamente me irritava tanto. — Mas eu acho que você adorou o passeio de moto.

Encarei aquele sorriso enorme estampado no rosto dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele deu um passo a frente, voltando a se aproximar de mim. Tentei ignorar que meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão acelerado e que minhas mãos tremiam. Eu não podia mais voltar atrás depois daquilo, e mal conseguia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer.

Mais cedo eu disse para a Lily que uma parte minha realmente queria contar a verdade para ele, só não imaginava que fosse uma parte tão grande. Acho que era mesmo oficial, eu realmente arrastaria um caminhão de merda por aquele idiota. Só isso para explicar o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

— Você está certo. — eu disse me esforçando para continuar olhando nos olhos dele. E assim como quando nos beijamos na torre de astronomia, a última coisa que eu me lembro de ter passado pela minha cabeça antes que as palavras escapassem da minha boca foi "Ah, foda-se!" — E acho que você também devia saber que se ignorasse todas as suas regras idiotas comigo, eu acabaria me apaixonando por você.

— Acho que eu estava contando com isso, McKinnon.

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi ele dizer antes que ele fechasse a pouca distância que havia entre nós e me beijasse. E eu nunca tinha me sentido mais leve do que quando correspondi aquele beijo, que se dependesse de mim, poderia ter durado para sempre. Aquela minha parte iludida não era tão iludida, afinal de contas. E eu tinha passado uma semana inteira agindo como uma completa idiota.

E quando nos separamos, ambos completamente sem fôlego, eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa:

— Você sabia! — eu o acusei no que ele riu. — Se foi a Lily que te contou, eu vou matá-la!

— Claro que eu sabia, mas não foi a Lily. Na verdade, foi você mesma que me contou... — ele disse no que eu franzi o cenho e ele percebeu que eu não estava entendendo nada. — E nós precisamos conversar, tem umas coisas que eu preciso te contar...

— Eu espero que tenha mesmo, Sirius Black. Você não pode simplesmente ouvir que eu estou apaixonada por você e não ter nada para me contar! — eu disse o fuzilando com o olhar no que ele riu, me puxando pela cintura outra vez.

— O que você quer ouvir? Que eu arrastaria um caminhão de bosta de dragão por você? — ele disse com a boca a centímetros da minha no que eu ri.

— Você arrastaria? — perguntei no que ele revirou os olhos.

— Porra, McKinnon, eu arrastaria até o dragão se fosse preciso! — eu ri, e fiz menção de falar ele era um completo idiota, mas algo no jeito que ele me olhou fez com que eu me calasse. — Eu amo você.

Não tive chance de responder, já que ele voltou a me beijar, mas eu pretendia mudar isso assim que ele me soltasse. Inclusive, pretendia dizer que o amava o tempo todo de agora em diante, mesmo correndo o risco de parecer uma idiota apaixonada.

Também gostaria de dizer que mudei as minhas conclusões a respeito desse estudo, eu não sinto mais que a única coisa que descobri com esse estudo é que eu sou uma idiota ou que me apaixonar desgraçou a minha vida. Se eu descobri alguma coisa, é que o amor vale a pena. E eu nunca mais sentirei medo dele novamente.

E sim, esse final ficou brega pra caralho, mas quer saber: foda-se!

* * *

 **Fim.**

* * *

 _Olá, pessoas!_

 _A fic ainda não acabou! Como eu demorei duas encarnações para atualizar, escrevi um capítulo bônus para compensar :)_

 _Espero que gostem!_


	10. ANEXO 1

**ANEXO 1**

* * *

 **TEORIA GERAL DE MARLENE MCKINNON**

 _por Sirius Black._

* * *

 _Hogwarts, 14 de fevereiro de 1978._

Preciso começar isso aqui dizendo que tive muito trabalho para colocar as mãos nesse caderno, a Lene estava realmente empenhada em escondê-lo de mim, algo a ver com eu nunca mais a deixar viver em paz se visse. E ela não poderia estar mais certa, é claro, inclusive, a minha vontade nesse momento é descer para o café da manhã, subir na mesa na Grifinória e gritar para todo o salão principal que MARLENE MCKINNON ESCREVEU UM DIÁRIO TODO SOBRE MIM!

Eu também poderia acrescentar que a ruiva escreveu um diário inteiro sobre o Prongs (e o desgraçado nem me contou, TRAIDOR!), eu com certeza vou mencionar isso no meu discurso de padrinho de casamento!

Bom, eu não vou gritar para todo o salão principal (espero que fique feliz com isso, Lene. E que se lembre disso quando encontrar essa carta e pensar em me matar por ter roubado o caderno do seu dormitório), mas resolvi dar a minha contribuição para esse, humm, como vocês chamam mesmo? Estudo? Afinal, ele não estaria completo sem a participação do tal objeto de pesquisa. E também percebi que a Lene deixou algumas partes de fora, que eu vou ter o prazer de contar:

Sobre o que aconteceu nas férias de natal:

Como a maioria das besteiras que eu faço, aquela foi por impulso. No fim nem foi uma besteira, a Lene pode ter ficado meio puta comigo quando descobriu que eu ouvi a conversa dela quando estava disfarçado (tá, ela ficou muito, muito puta), mas não foi assim tão ruim, e talvez se eu não tivesse feito isso nós nem estaríamos juntos hoje.

Mas voltando ao dia 01 de janeiro:

Eu estava agoniado com aquela situação e precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal, durante aquela semana entre o natal e o ano novo em que ficamos separados nem eu mesmo estava me aguentando. Lily e James não paravam de sumir misteriosamente pela casa (ok, isso provavelmente não tinha nada a ver comigo) e Wormtail não parava de dizer que eu estava parecendo uma velha rabugenta com todo aquele mau-humor — sendo mais específico, ele disse que eu estava parecendo a velha rabugenta conhecida como minha mãe —, então a situação era sim muito grave.

E a culpa era toda dela: McKinnon, aquela demônia!

Não me entendam mal (na verdade, o que eu quero dizer é: Lene, não me entenda mal. Leia tudo antes de planejar o meu assassinato, ok?).

Quando eu a chamo de demônia vocês podem ter falsa impressão de que eu estou falando de alguma criatura horrível e assustadora. Me deixem corrigi-los: esse tipo de demônio (os feios) são os amadores, os do baixo escalão do inferno, sabem? Já os do tipo da McKinnon são os profissionais, os que são realmente perigosos. E claro que são lindos, afinal, não seriam capazes de fazer com que os mortais caíssem em tentação se não fossem.

Não é o tipo de criatura viscosa e com chifres, feita para assustar, muito pelo contrário, é do tipo que atrai e te faz ficar fascinado por ela. No caso da McKinnon, essa aparência pode ser descrita como longos cabelos dourados, calorosos olhos cor de mel, lábios cheios e rosados e o rosto de um anjo. Com essa aparência ela até podia ser confundida com um, mas só a primeira vista, quando você observa mais de perto consegue perceber que ela está longe disso, seus lábios rosados estão sempre com um sorriso travesso estampado neles, como se ela estivesse sempre aprontando alguma coisa (e acredite em mim, ela sempre está) e apesar de olhos calorosos, o olhar é afiado, tão afiado quanto as provocações que faz. Ela é confiante, esperta, engraçada, joga quadribol melhor do que eu (mesmo que eu nunca vá admitir em voz alta e olhando nos olhos dela) e aos poucos foi conquistando cada vez mais espaço na minha vida.

Essa demônia ainda tem o pescoço cheiroso, a pele quente e macia e curvas capazes de enlouquecer qualquer um, ela beija de forma exigente e apaixonada, e te faz esquecer de qualquer outra coisa a sua volta quando está com ela, e quando o beijo acaba você não quer outra coisa além de beijá-la de novo, sabendo que nunca vai ter suficiente dela. (Fora outras qualidades que é melhor eu não mencionar aqui só para o caso de eu pedir para a Lily ler isso aqui antes de te entregar...)

Mas enfim, a Marlene vicia.

Me fez sentir coisas que achou que nunca fosse sentir. E como um verdadeiro viciado eu estava na mais completa abstinência depois de uma semana longe dela. E viciados costumam fazer coisas idiotas em nome do vício, o que no meu caso foi seguir a namorada do meu melhor amigo até a casa dela quando estava disfarçado de cachorro.

Eu não sabia bem o que eu queria com aquilo, na hora só vi a ruiva saindo e sabendo para onde ela provavelmente iria, vi a oportunidade e a segui. Naquele momento agradeci por Lily gostar de caminhar e ter resolvido ir a pé para a toca da demônia mesmo com aquele frio, se ela resolvesse aparatar teria sido difícil encontrá-la. Mas foi fácil, Lily parecia distraída e nem notou que eu a seguia, quando ela entrou na sua casa, sendo recebida pelo que devia ser a versão masculina da Marlene, eu soube que estava no lugar certo.

Depois tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi esperar. Claro que isso não foi nada fácil já que estava frio pra caralho (eu espero que ao ler essa parte a Marlene finalmente pare jogar na minha cara que eu quase a matei congelada aquele dia), mas quando eu a vi abrindo a porta percebi que valeu a pena.

Eu mal conseguia tirar os olhos da Lene enquanto torcia internamente para a Lily não me dedurar. Por um momento eu realmente achei que ela fosse fazer isso, os olhos da ruiva faiscavam na minha direção. Mas no fim ela não contou nada e apesar de que receber carinho enquanto estava transformado em cachorro fosse uma substituição muito pobre para tudo o que queria fazer com a Marlene, foi bom ficar perto dela. Sim, estava com uma saudade desgraçada daquela demônia e tinha certeza de que eu me sentir daquele jeito era por culpa de outra das suas habilidades demoníacas.

Mas claro que eu não fui até lá disfarçado só para matar a saudade, eu esperava conseguir descobrir porque a Marlene estava agindo daquele jeito esquisito e parecia estar fugindo de mim. E como a Lene tem a boca enorme, claro que ela se entregou.

Quando a lene falou sobre a amortentia a cara da Lily era de que ia ter um treco, e por um momento eu achei que fosse ter um treco também, mas era porque eu não podia estar mais feliz: A demônia gostava de mim ( tá, Marlene, eu vou parar de te chamar assim, ok?)

Eu só consegui me perguntar como eu podia não ter percebido antes, depois de ouvir aquilo parecia tão óbvio: Ela tinha começado a agir esquisito depois daquela aula do Slughorn. E aparentemente pelo mesmo motivo que eu.

Eu queria rir da situação, nunca dei ouvidos aos meus amigos que viviam dizendo o quanto a Lene e eu somos parecidos, mas não dava mais para negar já que ela descobriu que gostava de mim da mesma maneira que eu tive certeza que gostava dela. Ela estava tão apaixonada por mim a ponto de sentir cheiro de cachorro com aquela poção, mesmo sem saber na época que eu sou animago. Minha vontade foi me transformar ali mesmo na frente da Marlene e acabar com aquela palhaçada — e Lily deve ter percebido isso também. Já que me fuzilou com o olhar e repetiu que precisávamos ir embora.

Acabei indo mesmo contrariado, já que parei para pensar que Marlene não fosse ficar nada feliz em descobrir que eu sou um animago dessa forma — e ainda mais que estava ali usando essa habilidade para ouvir a conversa dela com a melhor amiga. Além disso, pelo que ela disse para Lily, ela estava pensando em me contar. Talvez eu só tivesse que esperar um pouco mais…

Quando nos afastamos da casa, Lily ainda parecia que queria me matar, só falou comigo quando já estávamos a uma quadra de distância da casa da Marlene e eu me escondi em um beco para voltar a forma humana, quando saí de lá, os olhos da ruiva continuavam faiscando na minha direção.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso! — ela disse cruzando os braços à frente do peito. — Isso foi errado, Sirius!

— Errado foi você ter mentido para mim a semana inteira quando eu te perguntei o que estava acontecendo com a Lene, ou se ela falava alguma coisa de mim!

— Caso não tenha percebido eu fiquei esse tempo todo tentando convencê-la a te contar a verdade, não era meu direito te contar sobre os sentimentos dela. — Lily insistiu em meio a um suspiro de impaciência. — E nem o seu ter ouvido dessa maneira!

— Que diferença faz? Parece que você a convenceu, não é mesmo? — eu disse sorrindo agradecido para a ruiva. — Ela vai me contar. — acrescentei confiante, mal podia esperar para ela me contar, só não conseguia decidir se devia fingir surpresa na hora ou dizer que já sabia. Olhei para a Lily para perguntar o que ela achava, e foi quando vi que a expressão dela era bem duvidosa. — O que foi?

— Er, bem... eu não tenho assim tanta certeza de que ela vá te contar. — Lily disse receosa.

— Como assim? Ela pretende esconder isso de mim até quando? — perguntei mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Acho que para sempre. — Lily respondeu desviando os olhos para o chão parecendo culpada.

— Isso é ridículo, uma hora ela vai acabar deixando escapar quando estivermos juntos...

— E é por isso que ela pretende ficar bem longe de você... — Lily disse baixinho no que eu subitamente parei de andar quando entendi o que ela estava querendo dizer.

— Você está querendo dizer que a Marlene vai terminar comigo só para não contar que gosta de mim? — eu disse encarando a ruiva sem conseguir acreditar.

— É! — Lily me respondeu e depois cobriu os lábios, parecendo arrependida. — E eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que te contei! Eu sou a pior amiga do mundo, a Marlene vai me matar! Ou melhor, eu vou me matar! Vai ser melhor eu já estar morta quando ela descobrir…

Lily continuou tagarelando loucamente, mas eu praticamente não conseguia ouví-la. A felicidade que eu sentia subitamente evaporando.

— Por quê? — foi tudo o que consegui perguntar. Lily se calou e seus olhos verdes suavizaram quando ela me encarou.

— Bem, ela acha que não é correspondida e que você vai dar um pé na bunda dela se descobrir que ela gosta de você. — Lily disse em meio a um dar de ombros. — Algo sobre você ter aversão a relacionamentos e só estar com ela por diversão…

Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora talvez eu até risse: nós somos mesmo muito parecidos. Não vou mentir, eu não tive a melhor reação quando senti o cheiro daquela poção e percebi o quanto gostava da Marlene, foi meio que um choque. Pelo menos não primeiros minutos, depois eu percebi o quanto era óbvio e o quanto eu era burro por ter demorado tanto para notar.

E a possibilidade de não ser correspondido também passou pela minha cabeça, principalmente durante a semana que ficamos separados, inclusive pensei que ela podia estar se afastando de mim justamente por ter percebido. Uma parte minha até achava que seria bem feito, afinal, quantas vezes eu já não percebi que alguma garota estava começando a gostar de mim e sumi? Pensei que o que eu estava sentindo pela Marlene devia ser obra de Merlin ou de Morgana (ou dos dois), que deviam estar rindo da minha cara lá no inferno.

Mesmo assim nunca havia pensado em simplesmente desistir da Mckinnon sem lutar e senti uma pontada de mágoa por ela agir assim. Não era ela quem ficava falando aquelas idiotices sobre arrastar caminhões de merda pela pessoa amada? Aparentemente para ela eu não valia o esforço.

— Ótimo, se é assim que ela quer então ela q... — eu comecei a dizer, com raiva, mas Lily me interrompeu, aparentemente ela havia perdido a paciência.

— Ah, não começa você também! — ela disse com os olhos verdes faiscando na minha direção. — Você sabe que gosta dela a mais tempo e não fez nada a respeito! E se ela pensa que você é um idiota, a culpa é toda sua! Dá para você me explicar porque não contou a verdade para ela até agora? Aliás, você podia ME EXPLICAR o que aconteceu? Acreditei em você quando disse não tinha marcado aquele encontro com a Macmillan, mas está ficando difícil te defender!

Não pude deixar de corar levemente, percebendo que ela estava certa. Eu realmente estava sendo um idiota. Aquela história toda era idiota, mas se a Lene queria desistir de mim assim tão fácil, era por minha culpa. Encarei a ruiva ao meu lado, sentindo que ela ia querer me dar um soco no estômago depois que ouvisse o que eu ia dizer, mas mesmo assim falei, ela merecia uma explicação.

— Eu não marquei um encontro com a Macmillan, bom, pelo menos não marquei um encontro para mim. Foi para o Peter. Ele está interessado nela a séculos, como ele não faz nada eu mandei um bilhete anônimo aquele dia no café da manhã marcando o encontro, só não contava que uma das amigas dela fosse reconhecer a minha letra.

— E por que o Peter não foi encontrar com ela?

— Porque ficou sabendo que ela achou que tivesse sido eu, então ficou sem coragem de aparecer. — eu dei de ombros enquanto Lily continuava me olhando de cenho franzido.

— Certo, então se você não fez nada de errado, dá para me explicar por que simplesmente não contou isso para a Marlene?

— Se eu contasse ela ia querer saber porquê eu não fui encontrar com ela aquele dia e então… — eu travei no meio da frase enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar, felizmente Lily entendeu o que eu queria dizer e completou a frase por mim.

— Você seria obrigado a contar que não foi porque estava muito ocupado surtando depois de descobrir que gosta dela!

— Eu não estava surtando! — protestei. — Eu só precisava de um tempo para pensar…

— Black, você é mesmo um completo imbecil! Não posso acreditar que deixou a Lene pensando que você é um babaca, só para não contar a verdade! E você nem precisava contar, você podia ter inventado qualquer desculpa!

— Não, não poderia. A Lene saberia que eu estava mentindo. — eu disse mais para mim do que para a ruiva, mesmo assim a expressão dela se tornou menos assassina quando ouviu isso. — Além disso, eu estava tentando pensar em um jeito de contar para ela, um jeito que me fizesse parecer menos idiota…

Deixei de acrescentar que não pensava que a Lene me achasse um babaca, afinal de contas, ela parecia ter acreditado em mim quando eu pedi desculpas. E ela pareceu sincera quando disse que esperaria que eu contasse a verdade. Foi isso que me fez pensar que ela talvez gostasse de mim

— Isso é impossível. — Lily disse revirando os olhos. — Olha, Sirius, se isso te faz sentir melhor, acho que a Lene também surtaria. Aliás, ela está surtando. E se você não voltar lá agora mesmo para acabar com isso, eu juro que eu mesma vou contar!

— Você não faria isso. — eu disse parando novamente de andar para encarar a ruiva. Havíamos finalmente voltado para a casa do Prongs e Lily também parou em frente ao portão, cruzando os braços a frente do peito enquanto me encarava.

— Ah, eu faria… Não se esqueça que fui que deixei de ficar com o meu namorado aquela noite pra ouvir aquela sua conversa estúpida sobre a minha amiga ser uma demônia que fazia pobres mortais como você se apaixonarem!

Pensei em protestar para o olhar de Lily fez com que eu me calasse, notei que o jeito como ela me olhava era quase maligno, era quase como se ela estivesse se divertindo com a situação. Eu apostava que ela ia entrar em casa, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa e contar para o Prongs como tinha conseguido fazer com que eu tomasse vergonha na cara e fosse me entender com a Marlene. Uma parte minha queria xingar aquela ruiva, e outra queria dar um abraço nela. E ela obviamente tinha percebido isso já que sorriu para mim.

— Não precisa me agradecer, só vai logo! — E então eu resolvi seguir o conselho dela e ir de uma vez, então abri o portão de casa no que ela franziu o cenho, já se preparando para brigar comigo outra vez. — A casa da Lene é para o outro lado, Sirius!

— Eu sei, eu só não posso aparecer lá desse jeito. Eu tenho uma promessa para cumprir.

* * *

Bom, o resto a Marlene já contou.

Só preciso acrescentar que eu quase morri várias vezes aquela tarde, quase desisti antes de tocar a campainha, depois achei que ela fosse bater a porta na minha cara, depois achei que ela fosse mesmo terminar comigo antes que eu conseguisse contar a verdade para ela...

Mas no final, valeu a pena.

E lendo essa coisa eu só não sei como foi que a Marlene demorou tanto pra notar que eu também estava apaixonado por ela… (Porra, McKinnon, eu parecia um completo idiota bem ali na sua frente, por Merlin!)

Eu só espero que depois de dois meses, ela não tenha mais nenhuma dúvida, mas se tiver, pretendo acabar com isso hoje mesmo.

Lene, caso ainda esteja sentindo desejo incontrolável de me matar depois de ler isso, só peço que você espere mais um pouquinho e leia até o final:

Eu te amo.

Eu me lembro que há exatamente dois anos ter me sentado ao seu lado no Três Vassouras e dito uma série de porcarias sobre regras e em como eu não tinha interesse em corresponder as expectativas de ninguém. Claro que naquele momento eu não sabia que um dia ia me apaixonar, e nem que estava falando aquelas bobagens justamente para a garota por quem eu me apaixonaria.

Eu não sei em que momento isso aconteceu, pode ter sido exatamente naquele Dia dos Namorados, quando apesar de ter ouvido essas merdas você não jogou sua cerveja amanteigada na minha cara e me largou lá falando sozinho. Ou quando você me beijou naquele armário de vassouras, ou na torre de astronomia. Ou quando percebi que você sempre estaria comigo, seja bebendo e rindo no Três Vassouras, fazendo apostas ridículas, me acompanhando em certas atividades ilícitas pela escola, andando de moto ou enfrentando a minha família. Você se tornou minha companheira, e eu quero que continue sendo para sempre, eu quero dividir tudo com você.

E por isso hoje, Dia dos Namorados, eu faço questão de mais uma vez quebrar todas as minhas antigas regras idiotas com você: Pretendo te levar café na cama, flores, chocolates (mesmo que o Moony fique com ciumes) e quero te convidar para sair comigo, se quiser podemos ir até no Madame Puddifoot, embora eu esteja torcendo para você recusar essa ultima parte… Mas se não recusar, não tem problema, como eu te disse a um tempo atrás, eu arrastaria até um dragão por você, tomar um banho de confete em formato de coração não vai ser nada.

E, ah, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te perguntar hoje. E espero que você diga sim.

* * *

 _Agora sim, acabou :(_

 _MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO A TODO MUNDO QUE ACOMPANHOU ATÉ AQUI, VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES LEITORES DO MUNDO_

 _E mil desculpas pela demora, estava com um bloqueio terrível e nunca ficava satisfeita com o que escrevia._

 _Muito obrigada por cada acompanhamento, voto, favorito, comentário, recomendação e até os fantasminhas que chegaram até aqui. Eu fiquei muito feliz com todo o retorno que recebi com essa fic, e ganhei meu dia cada vez que algum de vocês me falava nos comentários que passou a gostar de Blackinnon ou até da Marlene depois de ler TGSB!_

 _Espero de coração que tenham gostado, e como eu sempre digo, comentários são muito bem vindos até porque eu estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam_

 _E logo, logo tem fic nova, viu?_

 _Beijos e até a próxima!_


End file.
